Big Time Tour Plus 4?
by bballgirl22
Summary: The boys are enjoying anormal day... which means getting thrown into the pool, when they meet four new girls. Turns out, they're recording at Rocque Records & have 2 go on tour /w/ the boys. What chaos will occur now. Better than it sounds. Please R&R! :
1. New Girls Nice!

**Big Time Tour…Plus 4?**

"Let's be reasonable about this, guys," James said, holding his hands up nervously as he backed closer and closer to the edge of the pool. Kendall and Logan had chased him up and down three floors, through Palm Woods Park, through the lobby, and had finally cornered him in the pool. They were soaked from head to toe in Cuda hair spray. "I may have **accidentally** got some Cuda product on you," James continued, receiving glares from his two friends. He looked up, absorbed in the daydream of what had just happened.

_Kendall and Logan had just entered the apartment when James' head popped up from behind the couch. They jumped in surprise before James started speaking._

"_Kendall, Logan, are you wearing your Cuda?" He jumped out from behind two water guns filled with Cuda hair spray and started spraying them at his friends._

_Five minutes later, James was still spraying a now soaked Logan and Kendall when suddenly, he ran out of hair spray in the water guns. Kendall and Logan shot him a deathly look and threw the water guns up in the air with his high-pitched shriek and raced out of the apartment._

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't an accident," he admitted, looking for a way out of his current predicament. "Wait!" he yelled suddenly as Kendall and Logan raised their hands.

"What!" the two of them yelled in unison.

"My hair is limp and lifeless and-" James was cut off by a scream from Carlos and Logan and Kendall whirled around. Carlos was blasting toward them in the middle of one his crazy stunts, his helmet on as usual. Before the other three had a chance to get out of the way, Carlos rammed right into them and the four of them went tumbling into the deep end of the Palm Woods pool.

"CARLOS!" Kendall, James, and Logan yelled at him, Kendall and Logan forgetting about what James di

"Sorry?" Carlos offered weakly before diving underwater to escape his clearly angry and soaking wet friends.

_**Oh oh ooh oh**_

_**Oh oh ooh oh**_

_**Oh oh ooh oh**_

_**Make it count,  
Play it straight.  
Don't look back,  
Don't hesitate.  
When you go big time.**_

What you want,  
What you feel.  
Never quit,  
And make it real.  
When you roll big time.

[Ohhhhh.]  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Listen to your heart now!  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Don't you feel the rush?  


_**Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Ohhhh Ohhhhh.**_

Go and shake it up!  
What you gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

_**If you want it all,**_

_**Lay it on the line**_

_**It's the only life ya got,**_

_**So ya gotta live it big time!**_

Carlos raced up the shallow end's steps, following closely by his three friends and darted into the lobby. He stopped short and his friends crashed into him, but quickly figured out why he stopped. Four gorgeous girls were walking towards the front desk, giggling and looking curiously at the guys, probably because three quarters of them were in regular clothes and dripping wet. Mr. Bitters shot them a look as he checked the girls in. All the hockey-playing friends could do was stare blindly at the beautiful girls, who looked about their age.

As the girls started moving toward the elevator a few minutes later, the boys snapped out of their trance and took a short cut through the pool, successfully cutting the girls off. Seeing the girls staring at them in confusion, Logan broke the silence.

"Hi," he said simply.

"We just wanted to…" James trailed off, not sure what he was going to say.

"Welcome you to the Palm Woods!" Kendall jumped in. "Welcome," he added with a gesture to the lobby.

"I'm Carlos, and this Kendall, Logan, and James, who can never stay mad at their best friend even when he pushes them into The Palm Woods pool by mistake," Carlos said, smiling widely when he was finished speaking.

"You're Big Time Rush. We've heard of you," the blond closest to Kendall said. When the boys nodded, she continued. "I'm Jo and this is Tiffany, the smart one, Alex, the goofy one, and Nicole, the amazingly beautiful one."

"Well," James said with a flirting note in his voice. "I think you are all the beautiful ones." The four girls ignored him.

"Jo is kind of our undecided leader. She makes great plans," Nicole said. She had layered black hair and dark hazel eyes, which were alert and ready, with a lightly tanned skin tone and French-manicured nails. Her black hair was pulled back in a simple braid, with the exception of her bangs, which kept falling in front of her eyes, although it suited her squarely round face.

"No way! So does Kendall!" Carlos said excitedly. Logan put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Alex and Tiffany grinned while Jo giggled quietly. Alex had dark, dark, almost black, brown hair and piercing green eyes that could almost beat out Kendall's for most eye-catching. She was pale, but not too pale and had an almost oval-shaped face, which her layered hair framed nicely, and bright pink painted nails. Tiffany had light brown hair and baby blue eyes. Her nails were painted a relaxing shade of aqua and matched her skin complexion, which was a bit tanner than Nicole's. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, away from her oval-shaped face. Jo had light, dirty blonde hair with brown, high-lighted roots. Her hair was pulled loosely back and her cute bangs, which were layered, were pinned behind her ear with a petite hair clip that matched her outfit. Her eyes were a milk chocolate and her skin tone was nearly the same as Nicole's. Her heart-shaped face was framed by a few loose bangs that had fallen out of her clip from behind her ear. Her nails were soothing lavender, but with small orange polka dots on them. Her friends knew it reflected her calm, but flighty, fun-loving and leader-like personality.

"Interesting," Alex said with a quick glance at Jo.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked just as the elevator dinged.

"Well, that's our elevator," Tiffany said as she, Nicole, and Alex walked around the four band mates and towards the elevators. James, Logan, and Carlos immediately turned to watch them while Jo hung back to answer Kendall's question. Sliding two of her fingers under his chin, she matched his level gaze.

"Oh, you'll see," she said mysteriously before dropping her hand and walking off to join her friends in the elevator.

As Katie walked over and stood in front of Kendall, her brother continued staring into space.

"Kendall?" she said. Nothing. She knew he had just been talking to a pretty girl, but come on? She still so did not get the teenage dating thing as she had told him numerous times before. She said his name louder and still no response. Taking a deep breath and raising her hand, she said in a very, very loud voice,

"KENDALL!" She said it while slapping him across the face as Camille usually did.

"Huh? What? Oh, Katie! What was that for?" Kendall asked his little sister, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, you weren't answering me. I had to do _something_," Katie answered, smiling up at him innocently.

"Alright, what do you want?" Kendall asked after thinking a moment.

"She wants me to get her some free hair products," James cut in.

"She wants me to take her to the library," Logan said at the same time.

"She wants me to build her an super-duper-Kelly-inspired-funny-thingy-mabob-ride!" Carlos exclaimed. Kendall smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"No, no, and what?" Katie said to all their suggestions, James letting out a shriek when she said no to his. When Carlos went to explain, she held up her hand. "No."

"Guys! Okay, really, what do you want Katie?" Kendall asked again, trying to restore order.

"Okay, mom thinks Buddha Bob is an axe-murderer again and she seems to have forgotten that he's a maintenance man who likes Jelly donuts as much as Mr. Bitters. You need to help me prove to her that he's the maintenance guy. Please?" Katie explained.

"Aw, sure," Logan said after looking at Katie's pleading face.

"Yeah, we'll help Katie," Kendall told her.

"Yes!" Katie said quietly, pumping her fist.

"After our session with Gustavo, which is in…" Kendall trailed off to look at his watch. "In thirty minutes! We've got to go get ready. Find us when we get back Katie!" Kendall called as Carlos and Logan jumped into the elevator and he and James started dashing up the steps. He could just hear Gustavo now if they didn't show up soon.

**A/N: So, there's my first chapter. I know it' s kind of short, but I hope you guys like it. If I get some reviews, then I know it's worth continuing. I'll update as soon as can, but I do have to get up really early three times a week for basketball and I do not like to go to bed early. But remember, the more reviews, the more motivated I'll be to update, so the faster I'll update. Thanks guys. Have a great day! R&R! **

**-Bballgirl22**


	2. Distracted

"Hey guys," Jo said to her two brothers, Justin and Ryan, as she and her friends walked into their apartment, 3J, which just so happened to be next to Big Time Rush's apartment. "Hi mom and dad," she added as they sat down on the couch.

"Hi sweetie, hi girls," Mrs. Jones said to her daughter and her friends.

"So what'd you think of the guys from BTR?" Nicole asked her friends. "I thought pretty boy was adorable."

"You would," Alex said. "They're un poco loco, pero muy mono," she added in Spanish, using her knowledge of the language because she was part Hispanic.

"English please, Alex?" Tiffany said. Although she was the smart one, she hadn't started taking Spanish in school yet.

"I said they're a little crazy, but very cute," Alex translated to her friends. They all nodded in agreement.

"I think that Logan one was really smart and kind of cute," Tiffany added the last part hesitantly.

"Oohh!' Alex and Nicole said.

"So, which one did you like, Alex?" Nicole asked her friend.

"The one with the hockey," Alex answered with a giggle. Nicole and Tiffany joined in as Jo's brothers rolled their eyes. When they had quieted down, they noticed that Jo hadn't said one word since the conversation started.

"Jo, which one did you like? You've been quiet," Alex pointed out.

"What? Oh, well, I don't know," Jo said, her face turning brought red, telling her friends she was lying. She was always hesitant to talk about boys, especially really cute and famous.

"Come on, Jo you can tell us. We won't tell anyone," Tiffany assured her.

"Yeah, you can trust us," Nicole chimed in.

"Alright, fine," Jo said, giggling at her friends expectant faces before continuing. "The tall, blond one. He is so hot! You guys totally missed our, um, moment, if you will, before I got on the elevator. He is so cute!" Jo said. Her father's and mother's heads shot up from what they were doing when they heard their daughter say she thought a boy was hot.

"Who, honey?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"What's his name? I'll make sure he doesn't go near you again," Mr. Jones said as if Jo had said the boy hurt her. Her mother was all for her dating, but her father was so overprotective that it wasn't even funny.

"No one dad. He didn't do anything to me. We just had a quick conversation," Jo hurriedly explained, catching her mother's look that said 'we'll talk later.'

Justin and Ryan started singing "Jo and the blond guy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-" Joe whacked them in their faces with a pillow before they finish.

"This is why I don't talk about guys in front of them," Jo whispered before talking in her normal voice again. "Come on, Gustavo wants us there in about ten minutes and I've heard he has a pretty bad temper." Her friends nodded and went to their room to get changed.

Meanwhile, the boys had run all the way to Rocque Records, making it with only a second to spare as they burst into the studio.

"Dogs!" Gustavo said a second after the door closed. They didn't hear him, as they were too busy arguing about who had gotten there first. Kelly held her air horn and pressed it, gaining the boys' full attention.

"As I was saying, dogs, we have a tour in five days. We need to rehearse the song you'll be singing on Good Day USA when we arrive in Las Vegas for one of the shows. So, let's go over that before I give you the other piece of news.

"Bring it back," Kendall said.

"Any kind, any kind, any kind of guy you want. You decide, it's alright. I will be there," the four of them finished the song.

"Dogs, I can't believe I'm going to say this," Gustavo paused for effect, making the boys nervous, especially James, who was flipping out. Kelly gave him a reassuring thumbs-up before Gustavo continued. "That was great." Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James began high-fiving and celebrating as Gustavo motioned to them to get out of the booth.

"Follow us, guys," Kelly said as she and Gustavo made their way to the dance room. The boys followed curious, when suddenly, they all got distracted by something. James had spotted the hair care, Carlos saw a door marked 'fun,' Logan saw a poster of Phoebe Nachee on a door and went into the room to find it filled with books written by her, and Kendall and had spotted a door marked 'Rink.' He couldn't believe Gustavo had an ice rink in here.

"Now dogs… Kelly, it's quiet, too quiet," Gustavo said as he turned around. He made a face like the one he had made when Griffin hated his party. "Kelly, where are the dogs!" he asked.

"I don't know, I think they got side-tracked," Kelly explained.

"Well, we need to find them and un-side-track them. We're running out of time. Let's go!" Gustavo said as he turned around.

Somewhere in Rocque Records, Tiffany, Alex, Nicole, and Jo heard Gustavo yelling.

"Someone must have done something," Tiffany pointed out.

"Yeah, I can't believe Gustavo can yell that loud," Alex added.

"So, while we're waiting, Jo, you never told us about your so-called 'moment' with Kendall," Nicole said, raising her eyebrow at her best friend and giggling when she turned red with embarrassment again.

"Well, um, it went like this," Jo said as they all looked up.

_Jo hung back to answer Kendall's question. Sliding two of her fingers under his chin, she matched his level gaze._

"_Oh, you'll see," she said mysteriously before dropping her hand and walking off to join her friends in the elevator._

"Oohh!" her friends chorused when her flashback was finished.

"Somebody's getting flirty," Tiffany teased.

"Well, he's cute and he seems really nice. What do you want me to do?" Jo asked her friends as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing, you're just not the one that usually flirts. I mean, come on, Big Time Rush is hot. I hope we get to see them again," Alex said.

"I have a feeling we will," Jo said.

"You just have a feeling we will because you're going to make sure you see Kendall again," Nicole teased, watching as Jo's face turned even redder, if that was possible.

"Come on, Jo, you know we're only teasing you. We're happy for you…and us. We all have crushes now," Tiffany said. Jo smiled at her while Alex and Nicole stared, not sure how she knew they were crushing and she had just admitted that she was crushing. She caught their stares. "What? You're eyes give away a lot to your best friends, you know," she explained to them.

"I wonder when Gustavo's going to get here." Jo said as she walked over and took a seat at the piano in the room.

Gustavo and Kelly had just exited his office wearing padding and armed with everything they needed to un-distract the boys.

"Alright, James first," Kelly said. Gustavo nodded and they snuck to the hair care room. When they kicked the door open, James was orange and spraying Cuda 'Mangerine' all over.

"James! Gustavo said as Kelly grabbed a water gun and hurried back to Gustavo's office to fill it. "I thought I told you to STOP BEING ORANGE!" Gustavo shouted as ran at James, frustrated.

When Kelly returned two minutes later, Gustavo was orange with James in his grasp, the latter laughing hysterically.

"Kelly, spray us, now!" Gustavo said. When both of them were orange-free, Gustavo said as calmly as he could,

"James, give me the TANNING SPRAY!"

"Okay," James said, handing the bottles to Gustavo, who threw them behind his shoulder and looked at James with a confused expression.

"Huh?" he asked while Kelly dropped the water gun in confusion.

"It was a joke. Can't you guys take one?" James asked with a smile. Gustavo lunged at him, but Kelly stopped him.

"Alright, Kendall's next. To the rink!" Gustavo said.

As he neared the door, James said,

"Gustavo, I don't think that's a very good idea."

"He's right, you're wet and…" Kelly trailed off when Gustavo opened the door and entered the rink. He immediately was coated with a thin layer of ice from being wet.

"Kendall!" he yelled to the hockey player, who was now skating around the rink, but changed direction when he heard his name. "STOP BEING A HOCKEY-HEAD AND UNFREEZE ME!" Gustavo yelled.

"You got it, Gustavo," Kendall said as he pushed his manager out of the rink and closed the door. Gustavo instantly began to melt and was dried off in minutes.

"Who's next?" Kelly asked.

"Logan," Gustavo answered as he stomped toward the math room and kicked opened the Phoebe Nachee door. "LOGAN! STOP BEING SMART FOR A MOMENT!" he yelled. James, not expecting him to yell, dropped his headshots and his hand went into a ninja position. Logan didn't expect it either because the book he was reading went flying in the air as he let out a cry.

"Coming, Gustavo," he said as he hurried over to his friends.

"And finally," Gustavo began.

"Carlos," he and Kelly finished together. The two of them put on helmets similar to Carlos's and barged through the door marked 'Fun.'

"CARLOS! STOP HAVING FUN AND GET OVER HERE!" Gustavo yelled before looking in front of him. Carlos had just released his shopping-cart catapult and was flying right towards Gustavo. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Gustavo shouted as he was bowled over. CRASH! Went Carlos into the wall.

"Sorry Gustavo," Carlos said as Kendall and James picked up the older man and Logan picked Carlos up. "You know, you shouldn't label these doors, then we wouldn't get distracted."

"Ugh!" Gustavo said as he slumped back against the wall.

"So, what'd you want to show us before, Gustav?" James asked.

"Yeah, when Kelly told us to follow you," Kendall added.

"Then we got sidetracked," Carlos said.

"Then this happened," Logan told him, pointing to the shopping cart wheel marks on Gustavo's clothes.

"Right. Monkey-dogs, follow me," Gustavo said, heading toward the dance studio once again. He opened the door and the boys came face to face with…

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger guys. I couldn't resist. I hope this makes up for the shortness of last chapter. I know it's pretty long. Please R&R, I'll update faster. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Bballgirl22**


	3. Dates

_He opened the door and the boys came face to face with…_

"Jo!" Kendall said.

"Alex!" Carlos said at the same time.

"Nicole!" James also said at the same time.

"Tiffany!" Logan said a little after his friends.

"What are you doing here?" the four of them asked in unison while Gustavo looked back and forth between the two groups with an appalled look on his face, like he was watching a tennis match.

"Gustavo?" Kelly said, hoping to get him to stop, but he didn't as he said,

"Dogs, how do you know the cats?" He was still looking back and forth, but finally stopped when the boys didn't answer. They were too busy staring at the hot girls in front of them. "Uh, dogs?" Gustavo tried again. "Dogs!" he said louder. Kelly covered her ears, knowing what was coming next. "DOOOOOGGGGGS!" Gustavo thundered as loud as he could. The boys went flying through the air and into a wall as he continued yelling.

_This just in, an earthquake with a magnitude of 2.5 has just hit downtown Los Angeles. There is no known source._

"WHAT?" the boys yelled back when Gustavo's mouth closed.

_There has just been an aftershock with a .2 magnitude._

"I said," Gustavo began calmly. "How do you know the cats!" he finished.

"Well, uh, we met them…" Carlos began.

"At the Palm Woods…" Kendall continued.

"Before we came here," Logan finished.

"And Katie needs to convince Mama Knight that there's no axe murdered," James put in. Gustavo gaped at him. "Just filling you in, dude," James said.

"Which brings us back to what are you doing here?" Kendall asked again.

"They are my latest girl band and are going on tour with you. They'll be your opening act," Gustavo explained.

"What?" all eight teens and Kelly asked.

"Kelly, you didn't know about this?" Logan asked.

"No guys. I knew you were going on tour, brining Mrs. Knight and Katie, and performing on Good Morning USA with some opening act," Kelly answered the confused boys.

"Dogs, you know whose going with you already, so, cats! Jo's parents and brothers will be coming with you. On Good Morning USA, they'll be your back-up singers and dancers," Gustavo told them. "Dogs, harmonies for 'Any Kind of Guy,' now!"

After an hour of harmonies, Gustavo said "I'll you see all in four days for some last minute stuff and then we need to be on the huge tour bus and ready to go by 6:00 A.M the next day."

"6:00 A.M.? Gustavo, we don't even get up that early for school. I need MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" James whined.

"Well, I don't care about BEAUTY SLEEP! BE THERE!" Gustavo yelled back before walking away.

"Bye guys… and girls," Kelly said before following her boss.

"Bye Kelly," the eight of them chorused.

"So," James said as they began the walk back to the hotel. "What do you guys call your group?"

"Well, I think we should let Tiffany answer that," Alex said.

"My answer is that Nicole should answer it," Tiffany replied.

"Well, my answer is to ask Jo," Nicole responded. Jo sighed.

"Well, we had one name, but it was really lame, so we decided to called ourselves Cascading Starlight," Jo answered.

"It wasn't us. It was all Jo's idea," Tiffany said as they neared the hotel. Jo blushed furiously at the praise as they entered the lobby and headed towards the pool.

"I think that's a great idea," Kendall said as he sat down next to Jo by the pool.

"Uh, James, why don't we go compare comb collections and, uh, look at your headshots!" Nicole said, trying to get Jo and Kendall alone.

"Sweet! I'll show you my album of headshots!" James said as he grabbed a bandana out of his pocket and ran off, followed by Nicole. Tiffany and Alex followed her lead.

"Logan, how about we go get a coffee and talk about Phoebe Nachee's book," Tiffany suggested.

"I love her book! Let's go!" Logan said. Tiffany followed him out of the hotel.

"Carlos, let's go annoy Mr. Bitters!" Alex suggested.

"Yes!" Carlos said as he ran towards the lobby, followed by Alex. Jo blushed as they ran off, knowing what her friends were trying to do. She shyly turned to back to Kendall.

"So, where are you girls from?" Kendall asked her.

"We're from Minnesota. We used to play on a girls' hockey team, that is until we moved here," Jo answered.

"Us too! I mean, not the girl part. We played on a regular hockey team and…" Kendall stopped himself from babbling and said "I'll go get us some smoothies." He stood up and was happy to see Camille at the smoothie bar.

"Camille!" he said after he ordered the smoothies, cutting off one of her monologues.

"Yeah Kendall?" Camille replied.

"I need help. I don't know what to talk to this girl about," Kendall told her.

"Well, do you have anything in common?" Camille asked him.

"They're going on tour with us," Kendall responded to her question.

"Talk to her about that," Camille suggested as Kendall paid for the smoothies and picked them up.

"Alright, thanks Camille," Kendall smiled at her before returning to Jo and setting down the smoothies.

"So, Jo, you're working with Gustavo now," Kendall said.

"Yeah, we are. I'm- we're super-excited to be going on tour with you…with you guys," Jo stuttered. Kendall grinned at her.

For the next fifteen minutes Kendall and Jo got know each other a little better and they couldn't wait until the tour kicked off.

"What is that boy doing sitting next to Jo?" Mr. Jones muttered to himself.

"Oh, look at Jo," Mrs. Jones thought she said to her husband until she saw that he wasn't there. "Matt, where did you go?" she asked the air.

"So," Kendall began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Do you want to hang out with us in the apartment later?" He had just finished asking her when a shadow appeared over them, startling Kendall and causing him to jump, which in turn caused what was left of his smoothie to fly into the air and land on his head. Jo suppressed a giggle before looking up at the figure hovering over them.

"Jo, what are you doing?" her father asked.

"Talking to one of my friends, dad," Jo answered. "Kendall, this is my dad. Dad, this is Kendall covered in a smoothie," Jo introduced.

"Why are you talking to him?" Mr. Jones pressed.

"Because we have a lot to talk about," Jo answered again just before her mother showed up.

"Matt, leave her alone. She's talking to a nice boy," Mrs. Jones said. She turned around and winked at her daughter as she led her husband away. Jo took one look at Kendall and burst out laughing.

"What?" Kendall asked her.

"You're covered in smoothie, genius. I'll go get a towel," Jo said as Kendall turned red out of embarrassment.

Meanwhile, in the coffee shop down the street, Logan and Tiffany had been having an intellectual conversation, which Logan enjoyed because she actually knew what he was talking about. The same went for Tiffany.

"So, Tiffany," Logan began nervously as he tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Do you want to hang out in the apartment with us later?" he finally spit out, talking so fast that Tiffany could barely keep up.

"I'd love to, Logan," Tiffany answered.

"I like the hot young doctor one and the confused astronaut one," Nicole told an expectant James. They were sitting in the Palm Woods. For the past half hour, that had compared headshots, bandanas, and com collections.

"Thanks. I like the adorable puppy walker one and the smart secretary one," James said.

"Thanks," Nicole told him. He grinned at her.

"So, James began, before pausing to run his lucky comb through his hair. "Do you want to, hang out at the apartment with us later?" he asked.

"Of course, James," Nicole answered with a smile.

"Whooo!' Carlos and Alex yelled as they catapulted into a wall.

"That was awesome!" Carlos said.

"You can say that again," Alex replied.

"Okay. That was awesome!" Carlos said again. Alex laughed and he smiled. "So, Alex," Carlos began nervously. "Do you want to, maybe, um, I don't know, hang out in the apartment later?" he finished.

"Sure Carlos," Alex answered with a grin. "I'll race you to the wishing well!" she cried.

"Thanks Jo. Sorry about that," Kendall said as he took the towel from and started to wipe away the smoothie that was on his shirt, although there was still smoothie in his hair. He sighed.

"You never answered my question," Kendall told her teasingly.

"Well, then, no," Jo said as Kendall's eyes widened.

**A/N: Hey guys. I've been getting a bunch of great reviews. Thank you guys so much. I'd like at least 6 reviews on this chapter, but I'll update even if I don't get six. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Bballgirl22**


	4. Packing

"No?" Kendall asked in disbelief.

"I'm just kidding, genius. I'd love to, Kendall. I'll see you at seven," Jo said before she walked off, leaving Kendall with a towel and smoothie all over him. He shook his head with a smile as he watched her leave before walking to the elevators himself, picturing the expression his mother would have when she saw him covered in smoothie.

He stood in front of the apartment door and took a deep breath before opening it.

"What happened to you?" five voices said as he shut the door behind him.

"Well, I was talking to Jo when I was startled and my smoothies flew into the air and landed on me," Kendall explained.

"Are you alright? You didn't run into the axe-murdered, did you?" Mrs. Knight asked with concern as the others responded "Oh," to his explanation.

"Mom, there's no axe-murdered," Katie said and Kendall nodded.

"I saw him," Mrs. Knight said.

"No you didn't, Mrs. Knight. Watch," Carlos told her.

"Buddha Bob!" Logan and James called. The door opened and in walked Buddha Bob the maintenance man.

"Axe murderer!" Mrs. Knight yelled as she threw a pot at him, which succeeded in knocking him out.

"Hey guys! Why's the maintenance guy on the floor?" Camille asked as she walked by the open door.

"He is the maintenance man," Mrs. Knight sighed as Buddha Bob stood back up and walked out the door.

"Told you we'd help, Katie," Kendall said.

"Thanks guys," Katie said.

"So, Kendall, who's Jo?" Mrs. Knight asked her son.

"She's in the band we're going on tour with," Kendall replied.

"Mrs. Knight, Tiffany, from the same band, is coming over tonight," Logan said.

"So is Nicole," James added.

"So is Alex," Carlos put in.

"So is Jo," Kendall finished. "Maybe you and Katie could go over to their apartment and get know her parents and her brothers. They're the same age as Katie. They'll be coming on tour with us anyway, so, please?" he asked.

"Sure honey. It sounds like fun, doesn't it Katie?" Mrs. Knight asked her daughter.

"Sure," Katie agreed half-heartedly.

"Kendall, go wash off that smoothie," Mrs. Knight commanded. Kendall just started walking toward the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. He walked back over to his friend as Katie opened. Gustavo stood there with Kelly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the boys creamed.

"DOGS! Calm down!" Gustavo said. "It's just us."

"We came by to tell you guys that the tour has been moved up and will now begin in two days. Come tomorrow for some last minute stuff and the day after, be there at six in the morning. Got it, James?" Kelly explained.

"Yeah, whatever," James huffed.

"Now… Kendall, what the heck happened to you?" Gustavo said when he saw the smoothie-covered mess called Kendall.

"Well, I was talking to Jo and I was startled and my smoothie flew into the air and, uh, landed on me," Kendall explained again.

"You were talking to one of the cats!" Gustavo said.

"Yeah, we all were," Carlos told Gustavo.

"We're going to be on tour with them, so why not?" Logan said.

"Good point. Now, dogs, make sure you tell the cats this, alright?" Gustavo said.

"You got it, Gustavo," James assured him.

"Alright, let's go Kelly," Gustavo said. The two disappeared into the elevator.

"Well, now we have about a day to finish packing," Katie said, concerned. She hadn't even started yet.

"Don't worry Katie. Try this. It always helps me work faster," Logan said as he handed Katie a CD.

"Thanks," she said gratefully and ran to her room.

"Kendall, shower, now," Mrs. Knight said as she pointed to the bathroom.

"Sure, mom," Kendall agreed.

"The rest of you, pack, now," Mrs. Knight ordered.

"Sure thing, Mama Knight," Carlos said as he, Logan and James ran to their rooms.

Five minutes later:

"Hey, Logan, do you have an extra bag for my hair stuff?" James called through Logan's door.

"No," Logan called back.

"Hey Carlos, do you have an extra-" James began.

"No," Carlos cut him off.

"Hey, Kendall," James called through the bathroom door. "Do you have an extra bag fo-"

"No, James," Kendall called back to his friend.

"Ugh," James sighed as he walked toward Katie's room. "Hey, Katie, do you have and extra-"

"No!" Katie answered in frustration.

"Mrs. Knight, do you have an extra bag for my hair stuff?" he called again.

"Sorry, James. Why don't you go ask Camille or Tyler or someone?" Mrs. Knight suggested.

"Thanks Mrs. Knight," James told her as he exited the apartment. He walked down to the pool and came across Tyler first. "Hey Tyler, do you-"

"Sorry James, can't talk. I need to hide from my mom," Tyler said.

"Oh, well if I don't see you before we leave for the tour, see you," James said.

"Bye James!" Tyler called. James sighed. He didn't find Camille anywhere in the lobby. Then, he remembered that she passed their apartment not too long ago. He raced to the elevator, then decided to take the stairs.

"Camille!" he said when she opened her door.

"What, James?" Camille asked him.

"Do you have an extra bag I could borrow for tour to put my hair stuff in?" James asked her desperately.

"Sure, let me go get it," Camille said. She was suddenly stopped by James, who dropped to his knees and grabbed her leg.

"What do you mean you don't? Please Camille! You're my last hope. I need one and…wait…did you say yes?" James asked, quickly standing.

"Yeah, I said let me go get it," Camille told him with a smile.

"Oh, well, thanks," James said as he took her from her when she grabbed from inside the door.

"No problem. See you after tour," Camille said before shutting the door.

"James where were you?" Logan said when James entered the apartment.

"Yeah, you've been gone for half an hour," a now smoothie-free Kendall told him.

"Yeah, we all finished packing," Carlos added.

"What? Well, I found a bag. All I have left to pack is my hair stuff," James said.

"Well, you better hurry, because your dates will be here in twenty minutes and we'll be in apartment 3J," Katie said as she entered the room with Mrs. Knight behind her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kendall said to his sister.

"Twenty minutes?" the four boys said in unison. Katie nodded, jumping out of the way as they made a mad dash for the mirror.

Twenty minutes later:

"Mrs. Knight, aren't you guys leaving?" Logan asked, trying to be polite.

"Yeah, it is 6:00, after all," James said, exchanging a glance with Carlos.

"Mom, what Logan and James are trying to say is that you can meet the girls the day after tomorrow or possibly even tomorrow, just not tonight, so please leave!" Kendall said.

"Alright," Mrs. Knight said. "Have fun guys," she said. "Come on Katie."

"We will. You have fun too," Carlos called just before the door closed. A minute later, there was a knock on the door.

**A/N: Hey readers. I hope you liked this chapter. I think it might have lacked a little humor, but I tried. I'm still hoping for 6 reviews on this chapter, but again, I'll update no matter what, just maybe a little slower. See ya!**

**Bballgirl22**


	5. Searching

James opened the door and revealed Tiffany, Nicole, Jo, and Alex.

"Come on in," Carlos said.

"Uh, just so you guys know, Gustavo said that the tour starts the day after tomorrow so we have to be at the studio tomorrow," Logan said. Jo ducked behind the guys and covered her ears as Tiffany, Alex, and Nicole screamed,

"WHAT!"

"Sorry," Jo apologized from behind Kendall. "They decided to wait until the last minute and haven't started packing yet. I already finished."

"Well, some of us need to find another bag for their hair accessories and products in!" Nicole said.

"Really?" James asked. "Well, I could help you with your packing," he said as he moved to her side.

"Let's go then," Nicole said.

"Camille!" they shouted as they ran down the hallway.

"Okay. Yeah, and some of us need to pick out what novels to bring!" Tiffany said.

"I can help you with that," Logan said as he led Tiffany out of the apartment.

"Well, I just wanted to figure out what water slides to go on," Alex said.

"I'm in," Carlos said as he put his helmet on and ran out the door with Alex.

Kendall and Jo shook their heads at their friends.

"So, I guess it's just you and me," Kendall said to Jo.

"I guess so," Jo said, subtly moving closer to him. She didn't know why, but she felt a connection when she was with him.

They were gazing at each other when suddenly, the door burst open.

"Dogs…minus 3?" Gustavo asked as he walked in with Kelly behind him. "Ah, well, I found one of the cats." He seemed pleased with himself.

"Gustavo! What are you doing?" Kendall and Jo shouted, annoyed at the interruption.

"I came to make sure all you dogs… and cats…were packed. You're not going to have much time tomorrow and I know how pretty boy James needs his sleep," Gustavo answered.

"Well, we're both packed," Jo assured him.

"So you can just go find the other guys," Kendall added.

"Good idea. Let's go," Gustavo said before he walked out the door.

"Us?" Jo and Kendall squeaked.

"Don't worry," Kelly said. "You two, Logan, and Tiffany will get to chose who you room with on tour if you listen."

"You got it!" Jo said.

"Let's go, Jo!" Kendall said as the two and Kelly hurried after Gustavo.

Meanwhile, James and Nicole, who had been searching frantically for a bag, were taking a break in the lounge.

"So, can you wait for tour?" Nicole asked James.

"No, and I'm looking at the reason why," James answered smoothly.

"Well-" Nicole began.

"JAMES!" Gustavo shouted as he burst into the lounge with Kelly, Kendall, and Jo not far behind. "And cat. I'm just here to find out if you dogs and cats are packed yet. You won't have a lot of time tomorrow."

"Ugh, Gustavo I need another bag," Nicole said.

"Why didn't you say so? Kelly!" Gustavo said. Kelly handed him an extra suitcase.

"Wow, thanks guys," Nicole said.

"I'm packed," James said.

"Good. Let's move out!" Gustavo said.

"Guys, just listen," Kelly said when they tried to protest. "Like Kendall and Jo."

Tiffany and Logan had just picked out a hundred books for her to bring. He was bringing at least a hundred books as well. They would swap if they finished all of them.

"You know, it feels great to actually have a conversation with someone who knows what I'm talking about," Logan smiled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. So that was where Kendall had picked up the habit.

"Yes, I know what you mean," Tiffany agreed.

"SMART DOG!" Gustavo shouted at that moment as he burst into the room.

"WHAT?" Logan asked as Gustavo walked in with Kelly, Jo, Kendall, James, and Nicole behind him.

"Kelly and I are just checking to make sure you dogs and cats are packed," Gustavo explained.

"Well, I'm packed," Logan told him.

"So am I," Tiffany added.

"Perfect. Now we just have to find the resident most monkey-like of the dogs, Carlos, and the final cat," Gustavo said. "Move out, again!"

"Just come on," Kelly said. "We've been looking for two hours and can't find those two anywhere.

After another hour of following Gustavo around and searching for Carlos and Alex, Logan suggested,

"Did you try the swirl-y slide?"

"Yeah, Alex loves swirl-y slides," Tiffany agreed. Kendall and Jo turned around and glared at Gustavo.

"So we spent three hours following you around," Kendall began.

"And you didn't check the most obvious place?" Jo finished for him.

"Well…" Gustavo said before looking at Kelly. "Help me."

"Guys, what do you expect? This is the first tour he's organized in four years. He's a little on edge," Kelly explained.

"Fine," James said.

"Let's go," Nicole agreed.

When Gustavo opened the door to the boys' apartment, everyone heard Carlos and Alex yell.

"SWIRL-Y SLIDE!"

"Weird dog! And cat!" Gustavo said. "Are you packed? And the answer better be yes because we spent three hours looking for you!" 

"I'm packed!" Alex said.

"So am I!" Carlos agreed.

"Good! Dogs and cats, get to sleep. The next two days are going to be long!" Gustavo said before turning and walking out the door.

Three hours before:

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Jenny Knight, Kendall's mother, and this is my daughter, Katie," Mrs. Knight said as she entered the girls' apartment at seven 'o' clock.

"Oh, hi. I'm Morgan Jones, Jo's mother and this is my husband, Matt, and my sons, Justin and Ryan. I suppose we'll be getting to know each other very well over the next few months," Mrs. Jones replied.

"Whoa," Ryan and Justin whispered when they saw Katie.

"Katie, why don't you go talk to Ryan and Justin," Mrs. Knight said as she took the seat Mr. Jones offered her.

Present:

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow," Mrs. Knight said.

"Yes," Mr. Jones responded.

"Bye guys," Katie said to Justin and Ryan.

"Bye Katie," they answered in unison.

"So, Katie, what do you say we go grab some pie from the lounge before we head back?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Okay, mom," Katie said as she followed her mother.

Logan and Tiffany, James, and Nicole, and Carlos and Alex were in the hallway, saying their good-byes. Kendall and Jo were just inside the door saying theirs.

"So, I know it wasn't that great, but I had a good time with you tonight," Kendall said.

"I did, too," Jo said. Suddenly, she lost her balance and fell into Kendall, who easily caught. Jo made the mistake of looking into his green eyes. She was getting lost in them. The same was happening to Kendall in her brown ones. They were leaning closer and closer…

**A/N: I know this isn't that good, but it's late and I'm nervous right now and I don't know why. I promise it will get better when the tour starts. I had humor block on this chapter. I will get to the other couples and their moments, I promise, but Kendall and Jo is my favorite and this cliffie fits. You'll see why next chapter. Please review! I'll update faster, but probably not until the day after tomorrow, so I hope to get five reviews by then, but if not, I'll still update. Thanks. **

**Bballgirl22**


	6. Stupid Door!

_They were leaning closer and closer…_

Suddenly the door burst open, knocking Kendall off balance and causing him to fall to the ground. Jo stood over him, trying not to laugh.

"Kendall, why are you on the ground?" Katie asked as she walked.

"Gee, Katie, I don't know. I just wanted to see what it felt like to be a dog, since Gustavo always calls us dogs," Kendall snapped at his little sister, annoyed at the interruption.

"We're back… Kendall why are you on the floor?" Mrs. Knight as she walked in. Kendall smacked his forehead with his hand as Katie took the liberty of answering.

"He wanted to see what it felt like to be a dog."

"No, Katie hit me with the door!" Kendall burst out as he stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the studio Kendall. Good night," Jo said as she walked out of the apartment. Kendall closed the door behind her before turning to his mom and sister.

"Gustavo came by and-" Kendall was cut off as the door swung open again and he was knocked to the ground once again.

"Hey Kendall. What are you doing on the floor?" James asked as he walked in and closed the door.

"He wanted to see what it felt like to be a dog because Gustavo always calls you guys dogs," Katie said before her brother could answer.

"No! You hit me with the door!" Kendall said.

"Sorry, man. That dog thing sounds cool," James said as he knelt down before Kendall pulled him back up.

"James, focus!" Kendall said. "Now, as I was saying, Gustavo-" Kendall was cut off a second time as the door flew open yet again and he was knocked to the ground for the third time.

"Hey, Kendall, why are you on the floor?" Logan asked as he came into the apartment.

"Katie, not one word," Kendall warned when her mouth opened. "You hit me with the door!"

"Sorry," Logan said sheepishly.

"You know, I think I'm going to stand on this side of the door until Carlos gets here. Now, I was trying to tell you that-" Carlos swung the door, cutting Kendall off, but he didn't get hit with it.

"Hey guys!" Carlos said as he slammed the door shut, succeeding in hitting Kendall, who had moved over a few feet, again.

"Carlos!" Kendall shouted.

"Oops! Sorry Kendall," Carlos said as his friend stood up.

"Can I tell you what I was trying to tell you now? Is everyone here?"

"Yes, sweetie. Go ahead," Mrs. Knight said.

"Gustavo came by before to see if everyone was packed. He said we won't have much time tomorrow to finish. Are you guys packed?" Kendall finally said.

"Yes," Mrs. Knight said.

"Almost!" Katie said, panicking. "Kendall, help me! Let's go!" She dragged her brother into her room and shut the door.

By the time Kendall had finished helping his sister pack, everyone else was in bed, so the two went to bed as well.

The next morning, Logan woke up and looked at his clock. It said 9:30! They had overslept! They had half an hour to get to the studio! Gustavo was going to kill them! He ran out of his room and looked around. No one else was up. Not knowing what else to do, he did the first thing that came to his mind.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP! NOW!" he screamed. He grinned in satisfaction as the others came rushing out of their rooms.

"Logan, what was that? I need my beauty sleep!" James shouted back at his friend.

"We overslept and Gustavo is going to kill us if we're not at the studio In twenty-five minutes!" Logan shouted.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted before they raced around the apartment, trying to get ready quickly. After a very quick breakfast where Logan got hit in the face with a piece of toast, thanks to Carlos and James playing with their food, the six of them raced down to the lobby and out of the hotel. They ran all the way to Rocque Records, making it without a second to spare. They ran into the dance to face a very mild-looking Gustavo.

"Dogs! Dog's mother! Dog's sister! You're finally here!" Gustavo said.

"Actually, Gustavo, they are right on time," Kelly said after consulting her watch. Jo, Tiffany, Nicole, and Alex were laughing at the boys from the corner of the room, Jo's parents wondering what was so funny. When the boys looked their way, they simply waved at them, still laughing. The boys were confused but waved back. Jo's brothers stuck their tongues out at the girls before locking their eyes on Katie.

"Okay, whatever. Parents and siblings, you mingle. Now, as you dogs and cats know, on Good Morning USA the cats will sing their song first, followed by a duet, then the dogs will close with a song. Let's get started people. We have a long day," Gustavo said, putting emphasis on 'long.'

Thirteen long hours later at 11:00, Gustavo said,

"I'll see you all tomorrow at six, so go home and get some rest," he ignored all the yawning coming from the people in front of him.

"Six?" Kendall and James asked for about the twentieth time. They hated getting up early.

"Yes, guys. Six… in the morning," Kelly told them. "Now get going before Gustavo has another fit."

"See you, Kelly," the boys chorused as they followed the girls and Mrs. Knight out of the studio.

"Hey, Tiffany, want to walk together?" Logan asked. Tiffany nodded nervously as the two walked up ahead of the others.

"Hey, Nicole. Do you want back the long way?" James asked coolly.

"Sure, James," Nicole answered. The two turned at the intersection and walked off.

"Alex, let's go try to see who can eat the most ice cream," Carlos offered.

"Alright!" Alex answered and the two ran off. This left Kendall, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Jo, and Mr. and Mrs. Jones walking together.

"Hey, Jo," Kendall began softly. She looked over at him, her brown eyes shining with excitement.

"Jo," Mr. Jones interrupted, having a feeling of what Kendall was going to ask.

"Yeah, dad?" Jo asked, trying to keep her voice level. She was mad that he had interrupted Kendall.

"Why don't we go get some ice cream?" he pointed to the ice cream shop.

"Yeah, sure dad," Jo said, giving Kendall an apologetic look. Kendall sighed. A second later, he felt ice on his head and realized someone had dumped a soda on him. Jo's dad was grinning as he waited in line with his daughter.

"You're not having a good day, are you?" Katie asked him as she fell back to walk with him.

"No, no I'm not," Kendall sighed.

Ten minutes later, everyone was back at the Palm Woods.

"Everyone, get to bed, now!" Mrs. Knight commanded, grabbing the remote out of James' hand. "Now!" She pointed to the bedrooms. Katie, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James groaned as they walked toward their rooms, not looking forward to waking up before six in the morning.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Review and I'll update quicker.**

**Bballgirl22**


	7. Roomies

"Boys and Katie, wake up, NOW!" Mrs. Knight yelled. It was quarter to five in the morning. She was already dressed and breakfast was almost ready. "Katie," Mrs. Knight said when her daughter entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom?" Katie asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Go wake up your brother and James. You know they hate getting up early," Mrs. Knight told her.

"You got it mom," Katie replied with a mischievous grin. She loved this job.

Five minutes later, Katie quietly entered Kendall's room. She was holding a video camera.

"Kendall," she said quietly as she walked over to his bed. "Kendall," she said again. "KENDALL!" she shouted. Kendall shot up in his bed.

"What?" He sat up right into the whipped cream pie Katie was holding in front if him. "KATIE! Why are you holding a video camera?"

"This is going to be great once it goes on your website," Katie laughed as she shut off the camera and handed Kendall a towel.

"Katie, give me that!" Kendall yelled. He took off after Katie, knocking down Carlos and Logan in the process. Mrs. Knight had no idea what was going on until she saw the whipped-cream all over Kendall's face.

"Hold it you two!" she shouted, stepping in front of them. "What happened?" They both started explaining at once. "Whoa! Hold it! Okay. Kendall, she's right about the website. Your fans will love it. Katie, you shouldn't do this without Kendall's permission, though. Ni matter how funny it is. I know you were trying to wake him up. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, get ready." Mrs. Knight was trying not to laugh and failing horribly.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" James screamed suddenly.

"Did I forget to mention I set up a water balloon slingshot that I was going to use to wake James up?" Katie said sheepishly. James stormed into the kitchen, his head soaking wet.

"Water balloons? Really Katie? Although, water good for luster," James calmed down as he took out a mirror.

"Focus!" Logan said. "We have an hour. Everyone has to get ready. Move out!"

"You know, that kind of sounded like Gustavo," Carlos pointed out.

"NOW!" Logan pointed to Carlos' room.

"Boys and Katie, come eat breakfast. We have twenty minutes," Mrs. Knight said, beginning to panic.

"Coming!" they all yelled in unison.

"Girls, Justin, and Ryan, wake up!" Mrs. Jones yelled. It was 4:30 in the morning.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mr. Jones called. Jo, Tiffany, Alex, and Nicole were ready in no time. They took the liberty of waking up Justin and Ryan by pouring ice water on them.

By 5:30, they were all out the hotel door and on the way to studio.

"We've got to go!" Katie shouted at her mom and the boys as everyone finished putting the dishes away. "It's ten to six!" James let out a shriek as pushed his friends out the door.

"Katie, get your mom out the door!" James shouted back.

"You know, James, Katie, we could just I don't know…since Gustavo already has our luggage, we could RUN!" Kendall pointed out, grinning as they all ran through the lobby.

"Bye Camille!" They all called as they passed her and Mr. Bitters.

"Gustavo! We're here!" Carlos yelled as they burst the door without a moment to spare.

"Well, you did better than I thought," Gustavo said. "Now, we're going to assign rooms, so EVERYBODY ON THE BUS!"

"Alright, here are your room assignments. We let Kendall, Logan, Jo, and Tiffany choose their roommates, so Kendall and Jo will be rooming together, as will Logan and Tiffany, James and Carlos, and Nicole and Alex. Your rooms are on the east side of the bus. On the west side will be Katie and Jenny, Matt and Morgan, me, and Gustavo. Now, the bus is huge and it has everything, so we trust you'll all feel at home here. Go ahead," Kelly said. Mr. Jones hung back, as did Jo, wanting to know what he was going to say. It so happened that Kendall passed again as he began talking.

"Why did you let them choose who they room with?" Mr. Jones asked, annoyed.

"Because we know they're responsible and they've been working hard," Kelly told him.

"There is no way-" Mr. Jones began to say before Kelly cut him off.

"Yes, there is. You wouldn't even be on the tour if it wasn't for your daughter. Usually we only allow one parent and it's usually the mother."

"Well, it's not my fault his father-" Jo glanced behind Kelly and saw the look of hurt cross Kendall's face as her father started talking about his father.

"Dad, that's enough! Kendall's a really sweet boy. Stop it!" Jo cut him off.

"Yes, stop it, Mr. Jones! We'd all appreciate if you stopped picking on the leader of our number one band," Kelly added. "Yes, Kendall, Big Time Rush is our number one band!"

Kendall froze. How had she known he was there? He quickly walked away.

"Look, Mr. Jones, I know you want to protect your daughter, but…" Kelly said.

"I'm sixteen!" Jo finished for her.

"Yes. Let her have fun. Let her live a little. Her friends and she are the opening act for a great band. Let them enjoy it. This is all a once in a lifetime opportunity. This discussion is over. Don't bring it up again, because we can stop this bus anywhere and kick you off," Kelly said in a closing voice as she walked off with Jo following her.

"Alright, here's your room, Jo. Enjoy!" Kelly said cheerfully before walking off. Jo entered the room and closed the door just as Gustavo's voice came over… a loudspeaker? He had a loudspeaker on a tour bus?

"Dogs and cats! Today you are free. It's a day off. Tomorrow we will be on Good Morning USA, and then we have a concert. To call each others' rooms, just dial the number of it. WHY IS THERE A PUPPY IN MY LEPRECHAUN COSTUME? Wait, you all did NOT just here that! Have a good day!"

Everyone on the bus started laughing except Gustavo.

"Kendall," Jo said when he saw him staring blankly into space. "I'm sorry about what my dad almost said."

"It's okay. You didn't know," Kendall told her just as a knock sounded on the door. Jo opened it to reveal James, Carlos, and Logan.

"Kendall!" James shouted.

"You've got to come here!" Carlos yelled.

"There's this really cool door and we didn't want to open it without you!" Logan yelled, equally excited. Kendall laughed and followed his friends after waving to Jo.

They all ran to the door and when James opened it, they all gasped.

**A/N: Hey readers! So, Jo's dad acted like a jerk in this chapter, didn't he? I told you he was overprotective. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and I'll update faster! **

**Bballgirl22**


	8. Slipping and Sliding on the Rink

_They all ran to the door and when James opened it, they all gasped._

"HOCKEY RINK!" they shouted as they ran in without thinking and slid across the ice on their backs. Logan slid right into a wall while Carlos slid into a net, scoring a human goal.

"YES!" Carlos shouted.

James crashed face down onto the ice and went sliding into a penalty box. Kendall was right behind James and squished him against the wall.

"Kendall, get off of me!" James yelled, his voice high-pitched from the pressure.

"Sorry James!" Kendall said as he attempted to standup. He failed miserably and fell back down on James. "That was a soft landing."

"Yeah, maybe for you Kendall! Get off of me!" James yelled as Logan slid over on his knees.

"Maybe I can help," Logan offered. He tried to pull Kendall off James when Carlos suddenly came sliding and crashed into them, so all four were now piled on top of each other. "Okay, how about we try this? Everyone get off one at a time very carefully and do not try to stand up!"

What the boys didn't know was that Jo, Tiffany, Alex, and Nicole were watching them and laughing hysterically.

"Well, that kind of worked," Carlos pointed out. James wasn't on the bottom, but now Logan was.

"Alright, everybody off!" Kendall shouted. He was the one on top of Logan. Kendall pushed James and Carlos off of him and rolled off of Logan.

"Whoa!" Jo said quietly from the door.

"Kendall, since when are you so strong?" Carlos asked his friend.

"Since James was so strong. We always go to the gym together," Kendall answered.

"Guys," James began. "We maybe we should get off the rink until we have skates on and can actually stand. So, right now we could FIND MY LUCKY COMB AND MIRROR!"

"Uh, James?" Logan half-said, half-asked.

"WHAT?" James asked, turning his sharply to look at Logan.

"Is that your comb and mirror in your pocket?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for helping me look guys," James said as he combed his hair quickly.

"I…got nothing," Kendall said in response. As the boys of Big Time Rush carefully slid to the door, the girls of Cascading Starlight retreated to their respective rooms.

"DOGS!" Gustavo thundered as they closed the door to the ice rink. He turned the corner and walked up to them just as the bus swerved and they fell into him, knocking him to the floor.

"Yeah boss?" they asked in unison.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Gustavo shouted, which brought Kelly running.

"What is going on?" she asked as she came to a halt.

"We went over a bump…" Logan told her.

"And we landed on Gustavo," Kendall finished.

"Oh, well did he tell you what he wanted to tell you?" Kelly asked the five males stood up after Gustavo pushed the teens off of him.

"No, I didn't. I was going to say that since Good Morning USA doesn't start until 1:00 in the afternoon-"

"If it starts in the afternoon, why do they call it Good Morning USA?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, why don't they call it Good Afternoon USA?" James added.

"Because, nobody has time to watch it in the morning and they are working on getting the name changed. Now, as I was saying, it's going to be for a live audience and we have a concert soon after, so I want you AND THE CATS to get some sleep tonight. Got it?"

"Got it!" the boys said.

"Got it!" the girls called from their rooms.

"Good," Gustavo said before walking off.

"Bye guys, bye girls!" Kelly said before following her boss.

"Hey girls! Let's play some hockey!" Carlos suggested once they were all gathered in the hall.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," James agreed.

"Alright, let's go. We'd love to learn," Nicole agreed as her friends nodded.

It was 11:00 by the time they had taught the girls how to play, for the most part. They would get much better over the course of the tour. They regrouped in the hallway.

"We need sleep, or Gustavo will freak tomorrow," Alex pointed out.

"She's right," Tiffany agreed.

"Yeah, let's go," Logan agreed as well.

"Good night," Kendall said as he and Jo entered their room and the others followed suit.

They were asleep in minutes, dreaming about their first ever concert tomorrow.

**A/N:Sorry it's so short, but it's past midnight, I;m tired, and I wanted to post something. Please review and make me happy. Thanks.**

**Bballgirl22**


	9. Good Morning USA!

**Sorry, I had to change something near the end because I didn't like the way it came out.**

**Willow Adams:**

**Age:17**

**Hair: bleach blond with extensions**

**Eyes: Purple contacts**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Personality: Really dense. Has no idea what manual labor is. Loves her lip gloss. Always wear high heels ( so by now she's an expert at running in them for a quick getaway). She is a spoiled brat.**

**Pranks: Really weird and range from sticking different types of food in people's hair products to pretending to be someone's hair and make-up stylist and making them look extremely weird.**

**Style: Preppy/ Edgy. Can't sing, but lip-sings and has looks to be the next big female singer unless she is exposed for lip-singing.**

The next morning, everyone woke up ready for Good Morning USA. They heard something that puzzled them, though. There was music coming from inside the rink.

"What do you guys think that is?" Nicole asked as she and Alex came out of their room and into the hall. James and Carlos weren't far behind and were followed by Tiffany and Logan, then finally Jo.

"I don't know," Tiffany answered. "But it sounds beautiful and kind of…"

"Sad," Alex supplied the word for her friend.

"Let's go check it out," Jo suggested.

"Whoa, wait. Where's Kendall?" James asked.

"Yeah, he wouldn't want to miss this. Maybe it's a singing ghost," Carlos added.

"There are no such things as ghosts," Logan declared as he smacked Carlos in the helmet.

"He wasn't in our room when I woke up," Jo answered.

"Well, then, let's go," James agreed.

They quietly made their way toward the rink and Alex quietly opened the door.

"What is Kendall-" Carlos began to ask before the others quickly shushed him. Kendall was sitting on one of the benches playing his guitar. He was also singing softly. It was a song his friends had never heard, so they guessed he had just written it. They listened carefully as he continued singing.

"_You walked out of our lives._

_You never even looked back._

_I used to think you'd come right back to us_

_And we'd all see your smiling face again._

_That I'd come home from school_

_And tell you what happened even if it was not cool._

_We'd all dinner together, mom's famous stew._

_The four of us._

_But now there's only three, but thanks to that we added three more._

_I looked up to you._

_But now I know_

_That everything happens for a reason._

_And it never gets reversed._

_The only thing I'm sure of now_

_Is that you had no reason to leave._

_You walked right out the door._

_You never said a single word._

_You didn't say good-bye or sorry that I'm leaving._

_Why did you ever leave, leave, leave?_

_You never looked back _

_Or kept is in your heart._

_You disappeared and never came around again._

_So I just want to know why you decided to _

_Leave._

_We're all older now._

_We still don't understand exactly why._

_All we know is that you left._

_It hurts us everyday._

_It never goes away._

_That faithful day is clear in our minds._

_Mom was crying all day long,_

_Sis was oblivious,_

_Friend and friend and friend stood by us and will stay until the very end._

_I was alone _

_For at least awhile._

_But everyone_

_In my life_

_Who cares_

_Reminded me that it never gets reversed._

_The only thing I'm sure of now_

_Is that you had no reason to leave._

_You walked right out the door._

_You never said a single word._

_You didn't say good-bye or sorry that I'm leaving._

_Why did you ever leave, leave, leave?_

_You never looked back _

_Or kept is in your heart._

_You disappeared and never came around again._

_So I just want to know why you decided to _

_Leave._

_You left us sad and alone._

_But great people got us through._

_I don't let it show anymore._

_Because I know you're a coward_

_For leaving us like that._

_And now this is what I say…_

_The only thing I'm sure of now_

_Is that you had no reason to leave._

_You walked right out the door._

_You never said a single word._

_You didn't say good-bye or sorry that I'm leaving._

_Why did you ever leave, leave, leave?_

_You never looked back _

_Or kept is in your heart._

_You disappeared and never came around again._

_So I just want to know why you decided to _

_Leave._

_You left us._

_You deserted us._

_You never thought of us._

_You decided to leave." _

A single tear rolled down Kendall's cheek as he finished the song. Carlos, Logan, and James, who knew it was about his dad, explained to the girls. They also said they wondered what had brought this on. He usually acted like it never happened.

"Guys," Jo whispered. "I know what happened." The six of them looked at her expectantly. "My dad happened."

"Say what?" they all asked in unison. Jo sighed.

"Okay, so here's what happened."

_Flashback_

"_Why did you let them choose who they room with?" Mr. Jones asked, annoyed._

"_Because we know they're responsible and they've been working hard," Kelly told him._

"_There is no way-" Mr. Jones began to say before Kelly cut him off._

"_Yes, there is. You wouldn't even be on the tour if it wasn't for your daughter. Usually we only allow one parent and it's usually the mother."_

"_Well, it's not my fault his father-" Jo glanced behind Kelly and saw the look of hurt cross Kendall's face as her father started talking about his father._

"Well, I know one thing we should do," Tiffany said with a glance at Logan as they backed away and closed the door.

"That's a great idea!" Logan said.

"What is?" Carlos asked.

"We just need Gustavo to okay it," Tiffany said thoughtfully.

"Okay what?" Alex asked in exasperation.

"Nah, I say we don't even ask him," Logan responded.

"Ask him what?" Nicole asked loudly.

"Yeah, it'll be a spur of the moment thing," Tiffany agreed.

"So, it's a plan?" Logan asked.

"What's a plan?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, it is," Tiffany smiled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHAT IS THE PLAN!" James shouted.

"James, shush! Do you want him to hear you?" Logan asked his friend as he slapped a hand over James mouth.

"Well, he wouldn't have to yell if you answered our questions," Nicole pointed out.

"Oh, sorry," Tiffany apologized.

"The plan is to make sure the hosts ask about his father. Then, we'll all say he has a song about it and he can do it during the interview part, then we'll do the regular live performance," Logan explained.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Alex agreed.

"Yes, he never talks about his dad, but this will help him get his feelings out," James agreed.

"And we'll drop a banana on him!" Carlos added.

"Uh, no. But great idea," Jo replied. At that moment, the loudspeaker came on.

"Attention dogs and cats! This is Gustavo! It is 11:30. We need to be at the set in forty-five minutes. Get ready, NOW! That is all. Kelly, I am loving this speaker thing. Wait, is this still on?"

"Well, I guess we'd better go get ready," Jo stated. The others nodded and entered their rooms just as Kendall exited the rink.

"Kendall!" Jo said when he had shut the door behind him.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked as he opened his closet.

"I'm so sorry about my dad. That song was beautiful," Jo said as she walked over to him. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. Wait, you heard the song?" Kendall asked, obviously embarrassed.

"Yes, we all did," Jo answered him.

"Oh, well thanks," Kendall mumbled, embarrassed by the praise his song was receiving. No one was even supposed to hear it. He had no idea that later that afternoon the whole world would hear it.

Cascading Starlight, Big Time Rush, Gustavo, Kelly, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Justin, Ryan, Mrs. Knight, and Katie arrived at the set just before 12:30. It was already decided that Gustavo, Kelly, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Knight, and Katie would sit in the front row. Justin and Ryan were going to have a small part in Cascading Starlight's song as background vocals.

As it neared show time, the teens and two younger kids were waiting anxiously backstage. Suddenly, a girl appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" Tiffany asked. The Big Time Rush boys thought she looked familiar, but couldn't put their finger on it. The girl had bleach blond hair with extensions that reached down to her waist. She had in purple contacts, so they didn't know what color her eyes were. She looked about 5'8". She was sparkly lip gloss and very high heels. She had on dark khakis and a tight dark purple sweater-shirt.

"I'm Willow Adams, from Hawk Records," the girl said.

"Oh yeah!" the Big Time Rush boys suddenly realized who she was. She was a lip-syncing artist at Hawk Records. She was in the limo when they had put the skunk in it with Hawk.

"Well, you remember. Well, don't ask why I'm here, because there will be trouble. Mark my words," Willow said. She blew a large from her gum and walked away.

"Alright then," Alex said.

"Awkward," Carlos said in the silence.

"Big Time Rush and Cascading Starlight to the interview stage!" A voice announced. They had no time to think about the matter of Willow further as they rushed out and sat down on two couches which were almost parallel to each other. The host sat in a chair in the middle.

"3…2…1…Action!" the cameraman said as Mrs. Knight gave her son and his friends a thumbs-up.

"Here we are with Big Time Rush and Cascading Starlight. As you probably know, they're going to be performing live later today. So, let's get started with the boys of Big Time Rush, Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan. So boys, how did you end up in L.A.?" the host asked.

"Well, we saw this commercial on TV that Gustavo was holding auditions, and we knew we had to get James there because he has an amazing voice," Carlos began.

"So, we got there just in time and Gustavo turned down Logan and Carlos, whom Kelly made audition. Then he turned me down because he said that I didn't have the fire," James continued.

"Then, Kendall jumped up on the table and started singing about Gustavo and saying he was like a turd. Later, Gustavo came by the Knights' house, where we all happened to be," Logan continued from where James shad left off.

"He said he wanted to sign me, but I said he had to take all of us and make us a singing group. He agreed and here we are today," Kendall finished with smile.

"Very, very interesting," the host commented. After a few more questions, he asked the one thing Kendall was praying he wouldn't. "So, Kendall, we know you came out here with your mother and sister, who are in our audience right now." The camera turned on Katie and Mrs. Knight for a moment. "What happened to your father?"

Kendall blinked a few times and took a deep breath, hesitating. He finally responded, "No comment."

"But," James began, earning a puzzled glance from Kendall.

"He did write a song about it," Logan told everyone.

"Which he is going to sing right now," Carlos said. Kendall looked appalled. He knew he couldn't say no now as Jo handed him his guitar.

"Oh, we'd love to hear it!" The host said as a bench was brought out for Kendall. He reluctantly took a seat on it after glaring daggers at his friends, who just smiled. Mrs. Knight and Katie were listening intently, wanting to hear this song. Justin and Ryan were watching Katie fort he time being. Gustavo was silently freaking out, something that could be guessed from the expression on his face. Kelly was very confused. This was not planned. Mrs. Jones was watching Kendall with passionate eyes. Mr. Jones had no idea why he had a horrible in the pit of his stomach, like this was his fault.

"Well, this song is called 'Leave' and I think you already know what it's about," Kendall said. He took a deep breath before beginning the song.

By the time it was over, he had to blink rapidly to keep himself from crying. The girls of Cascading Starlight were crying and the host and his friends had solemn looks on their faces. Mrs. Knight's eyes were shining with tears and proud-ness as she looked at her son. Katie was silently crying. Gustavo and Kelly had looks of understanding on their faces and Gustavo was surprisingly not mad. Mrs. Jones was also crying and Mr. Jones felt horrible.

"Katie, mom, come here," Kendall said quietly as he handed his guitar to Logan. The audience and the host watched quietly as Katie and Mrs. Knight joined him onstage and the family had group hug. Kendall motioned to his friends and Carlos, Logan, and James joined in.

Finally everyone had settled down. The interview concluded after another twenty minutes of interviewing both bands. There was a commercial break as both boy band and girl band got ready to perform.

"And now, welcome Cascading Starlight singing live 'Every Time We Touch!" the host announced as the girls ran onto the stage. The music started to play and the beat was infectious as the audience started clapping along before the song even started.

"I still here your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams," Jo began the song with Justin and Ryan humming along in the background.

"Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why with out you it's hard to survive," Nicole continued.

"'Cause every time we touch," Jo started the chorus before the others joined in.

"I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. I need you by my side."

"'Cause every time we touch," Jo began again.

"I feel the static, and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go. I want you in my life," they sang together.

"Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky. They wipe away the tears that I cry," Tiffany sang.

"The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall," Alex continued the verse.

"'Cause every time we touch," Jo began for a third time.

"I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. I need you by my side." The others joined in again.

"'Cause every time we touch," Jo continued before her friends joined in yet again.

"I feel the static, and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go. I want you in my life."

"'Cause every time we touch," Jo began for the last time.

"I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. I need you by my side," they sang together as they ended the song to a standing ovation. They smiled and bowed before running off to get ready for the duet.

"You guys were amazing!" Kendall exclaimed.

"That was so fun!" Jo said in the same tone.

"I can't for our duet!" Nicole said.

"Me neither," Tiffany agreed.

"It's going to be so much fun," Alex pointed out.

"You bet!" James and Carlos said.

"Their announcing us now," Logan pointed.

Together they sang 'Count on You.' As Cascading Starlight ran offstage, the host announced that Big Time Rush would be singing 'Any Kind of Guy' in five minutes.

"Here I am, there you are. Why does it seem so far?" James started his part. As the girls of Cascading Starlight watched, Justin and Ryan heard a noise and turned around.

"Uh, guys?" Ryan said.

"I think you should see this," Justin told them. The girls quickly turned around and saw Willow standing by the stage ropes.

"What are you doing?" Nicole demanded.

"These are rigged to drop water, buckets and all, when they are untied," Willow responded with a smirk, her earrings flashing in the light.

"Don't you dare!" Alex said as they attacked Willow.

Out on stage, the boys were in the middle of the second verse when a bucket of water came crashing down. They managed to dance out of the way just in time. They glanced backstage nervously as they continued singing.

"Alex, Nicole, Ryan. Justin, go warn the guys," Jo demanded as she and Tiffany continued to fight Willow.

"Right," the four mentioned said as another bucket fell to the stage. Forgetting that the performance was live, they ran out on stage before stopping dead when they saw the audience and cameras. Big Time Rush glanced at them confusedly and nervously as they danced out of the way of another bucket. They were attempting to make this look like part of the show. Justin, Ryan, Alex, and Nicole started doing a dance they had learned that yesterday from Mr. X as they tried to act like they were supposed to be there. Big Time Rush danced quickly out of the way of five other buckets as the other four danced around them. Gustavo and Kelly had looks of pure confusion on their faces and Gustavo was angrily mouthing 'DOGS WHAT IS GOING ON?" Mrs. Knight and Katie were trying to help by showing the audience that it was part of the show. The Jones', well they had no idea what was going on.

"Willow! Stop!" Jo cried as she and Tiffany grabbed Willow's hands just as she was about to untie another rope.

"Security!" Tiffany yelled, which brought guards running. "Please escort Ms. Adams out of here."

"I'll get you, Big Time Rush!" Willow cried as she was lead away. Jo and Tiffany smiled and walked to the edge of the backstage to watch the rest of the song. They laughed at their friends and Jo's brothers as they danced along. They didn't notice Logan and Kendall approaching them as they sang.

"Let me know if I'm getting through," Kendall sang as he took Jo's hand.

"To making you understand," Logan sang as he grabbed Tiffany's hand. Jo protested by planting her feet as Kendall dragged her out. She gave in once she was in view of the cameras and reluctantly followed him and started doing the dance Mr. X had taught them. Tiffany giggled as Logan pulled he rout onstage.

"If it's wrong, I'll try something new," James sang.

"Don't look away, 'cause I'm here to stay. If it's a game, then I'm gonna play!" the boys sang together as Cascading Starlight tried to act like they were part of the show. Well, two-fourths of them were, anyway. Jo and Tiffany were dancing next to the boys that had pulled them onstage. Mr. Jones was glowering at Kendall and Jo until Mrs. Jones nudged him. Justin and Ryan pulled Katie up onto the stage as the boys went into the last chorus.

"Any kind, any kind, any kind o guy you want. You decide, change your mind. I will be there. Won't you try, one more try, be my any kind of girl? You decide, it's alright. I will be there."

"Bring it back!" Kendall said loudly.

"Any kind, any kind, any kind of guys you want. You decide, it's alright," they sang.

"I." Katie, Justin, Ryan, Carlos and Alex jumped.

"Will." James and Nicole jumped.

"Be." Logan and Tiffany jumped.

"There." Kendall and Jo jumped on the last word. The entire audience burst into applause as the teens and pre-teens held their pose. The audience thought the entire thing was part of the show. Everyone on the stage hugged just before Good Morning USA cut to a commercial.

"So, dogs and cats," Gustavo said as they walked back to the bus. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Well, we were onstage and freaking out!" James said.

"You were just afraid your hair was going to get wet," Carlos teased.

"Oh yeah?" James said before wrestling Carlos to the ground.

"Guys!" Logan said before smacking his forehead.

"Let's go!" Kendall broke apart his two friends.

"Willow Adams rigged the buckets to fall when the ropes were untied," Tiffany explained.

"Who's Willow Adams?" Kelly asked.

"An artist at Hawk Records," Alex told her.

"Oh yeah, the lip-singer," Kelly responded thoughtfully.

"Jo and Tiffany sent us out to warn the boys, but that didn't really work," Nicole said, motioning to herself, Alex, Ryan, and Justin.

"Tiffany and I tried to stop her, and then we called security. She said she'd be back, though," Jo finished.

"Well, don't worry about her now guys," Mrs. Knight advised. "You have a concert in three hours and have to get ready.

"Right, and it's your first concert, so move it!" Gustavo said as they entered the bus.

In two hours, the boys and girls were ready and on their way to the venue they would be playing in that night. That were super-excited.

As the starting time neared, Gustavo gave a 'pep' talk.

"Alright. You all know what to do. It's your first concert and we're in Las Vegas. DON'T MESS UP! Girls, you're on in two," he said before walking.

The concert was a blast and went smoothly. When everyone returned the bus and almost midnight, they went their separate. The adults and younger kids went to the east of the bus, while the teens went to the west of the bus.

Kendall entered his and Jo's room first, or she was talking animatedly with Tiffany.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Tiff," Jo said before she closed the door. "I'll be right back," she said to Kendall as she grabbed a pair of pajamas and went into the bathroom. Kendall had already changed into a black tank top and pajama bottoms. She came back minutes later wearing pink and white striped Capri pajama bottoms and a short sleeve light pink top.

"That was so much fun!" Jo told Kendall as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"The show or our first concert?" Kendall asked her with a grin.

"Both," Jo answered him quietly, suddenly becoming shy. This was the first time they were actually alone together and she had never felt this way about a guy before.

"So, we are finally alone," Kendall told Jo, getting a bit shy as well.

"I guess we are," Jo agreed as she subtly moved closer to him. Kendall took a deep breath as he let his arm rest on the back of the couch behind her. Neither of them knew what to say, so Kendall did the first thing he thought of. He gently tilted Jo's chin up so she was looking at him, and then he leaned down and caught her lips with his in a gentle kiss. When they broke apart, Jo said quietly, "That was nice."

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. He took a deep breath before he said something else. He had wanted to ask her this since he'd met her. "Jo, will you… be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Jo breathed before she leaned up to kiss him again. It felt just like she had sung on Good Morning USA. "Good night, Kendall," Jo said before quickly standing up and climbing into her bed.

"Good night, Jo," Kendall replied. He shut off the light and repeated her motions.

"So, Tiffany," Logan began. They were sitting together on the couch, both feeling extremely nervous and shy.

"Yes, Logan?" Tiffany asked him expectantly. They had had a short conversation, but were now sitting in silence.

"You know, maybe we should get to bed before Gustavo kills us," Logan suggested.

Tiffany smiled. "Yes, Logan, good idea, she agreed as they both stood up and turned off the light.

"How come Jo and Tiffany get to room with the guys?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know, but I don't care. I don't have a boyfriend," Alex told Nicole.

"I do, but still!" Nicole whined. She and James had had their moment before they left the venue. They had a very nice moment.

"I don't know. Maybe because they are more responsible. Let's get to bed," Alex suggested.

"Fine," Nicole agreed before turning out the light.

"How come Kendall and Logan get to room with the girls?" James asked Carlos.

"Because Gustavo think they are more responsible," Carlos answered. "At least you have a girlfriend."

"You're right. Good night," James said.

"Good night," Carlos replied before turning out the light.

**A/N: So what'd you guys think? I'd like to thank Crazyfanchic for helping me out and creating Willow Adams. The song Kendall sings is an original written by me called 'Leave.' It's special to me, so please no flames against it. The next chapter will involve Big Foot, I'll tell you that. Please review! **

**Bballgirl22**


	10. Big Foot! Run!

**Name: Leonarda Vannpook; Leo for short.**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: black and shaggy**

**Eyes: red contacts**

**Height: 6'0"**

**Personality: easy-going hippy, but really a super genius that is full of himself. He can easily charm a girl, but is very sneaky.**

**Pranks: You'll see, but I'll tell you something. He likes setting up elaborate schemes to make people trip and get hurt or get tangled up and go 'missing' to make them late to concerts.**

**Style: Punk rock/ Skater. He sings more rock music than punk rock.**

"Dogs and Cats! WAKE UP!" Gustavo shouted over the loudspeaker the next morning.

In James' and Carlos' room, there were bunk beds. James was startled by the announcement and fell off the top bunk to the floor.

"Ow!" James said. "Gustavo!" he shouted as Carlos helped him up.

"Good morning, James! Now, today is just a traveling day. If you'd like to know where we are going, ask the resident geniuses, Logan and Tiffany. Oh, and DON'T BOTHER ME UNLESS THERE IS AN EMERGENCY!" Gustavo finished his speech.

"Logan!" Carlos, Kendall, and James shouted as they ran to his room five minutes later.

"Tiffany!" Nicole, Jo, and Alex yelled at the same time. The six of them burst into Logan and Tiffany's room.

"What?" the two of them shouted back in surprise.

"Where are we going?" James asked.

"Yeah, Gustavo made it sound mysterious," Kendall added.

"Oh, maybe it's a town that's centered on hair products!" Nicole said.

"Yes!" James agreed.

"Guys, I don't think it's a town," Jo pointed out to her friends.

"Will you guys listen!" Logan asked as he and Tiffany brought up the map on her laptop.

"Oh, I get it! At dusk we're going to be going through some spooky woods called 'El Chupacabra Woods,'" Tiffany said.

"Hombre de las nieves!" Alex said in amazement.

"Si!" Carlos agreed.

"What are you guys talking about?" James asked.

"Big Foot!" the two said in unison.

"There is no such thing as Big Foot!" Logan told Carlos.

"Yeah, let's just forget about it," Tiffany added.

"Well, I think we should explore the bus," Kendall suggested.

"Yeah, it's huge!" Jo agreed.

"Fine," Carlos grumbled.

"Alright," Alex agreed.

Throughout the course of the day, the eight teens explored nearly the entire. There was a pool, a movie room, three kitchens, a swirl-y slide, much to Carlos' delight, and many, many more fun things. By the time they gathered back at the front of the bus, it was dusk and they were entering the woods.

"Wow, exploring the bus took an entire day!" Nicole pointed out in surprise. They were almost in the middle of the woods when, suddenly, the bus rolled to a stop. If they had looked out the window, they would have seen a black-haired boy with red contacts and six feet tall running away and into the woods.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? EVERYBODY OUTSIDE!" They heard Gustavo shout.

"What happened?" Mrs. Knight asked once everyone was outside.

"I'll tell you what happened," Katie said. "Somebody slashed our tires." Kelly whipped out her phone and started dialing.

"Nice work, Katie," Justin said with a smile,

"Yeah, good eye," Ryan added.

"Okay, but why would someone do this?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Guys, a mechanic won't be here until tomorrow, sometime between eight and ten," Kelly said as she hung up her phone. Gustavo made a face.

"Big Foot!" Alex and Carlos shouted.

"What?" the adults asked.

"Well, looks we'll be camping out tonight. Boys, I'm staying in your tent," Gustavo announced.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Big Time Rush screamed.

"Well, I'm going to hunt for Big Foot!" Carlos said once the eight teens were alone.

"Me too," Alex agreed.

"And how are you going to do that?" Logan asked.

"With this," Carlos said as he held up a fishing net.

"With a fishing net?" Tiffany asked.

"An ecto-net!" Carlos said matter-of-factly.

"Dogs, cats, what are we doing tonight?" Gustavo asked as he walked up to them and hit James with his pillow.

"Well, Alex and I are going to hunt for Big Foot," Carlos said as Alex nodded.

"And we're going with them to prove that there is no such thing as Big Foot," Tiffany said

"I'd ask you to join us, but I don't want to," Logan said.

"Bye!" Alex said as they hurried off.

It was 11:00 by the time James, Kendall, Jo, Nicole, and Gustavo were ready to get to sleep in their tent.

1 hour later:

"He snores?" Nicole asked incredulously as the four of them stood in front of Gustavo's sleeping bag.

"And he-" Kendall started.

"Dogs! Get the pudding!" Gustavo yelled in his sleep.

"Yells in his sleep," Kendall and James finished together.

"We've got to get him out of this tent or we are going to get no sleep!" Jo stated.

"Why don't we go sleep in the woods?" James suggested.

"Agreed," his friends consented.

Meanwhile, Carlos and Alex had set up a camera un the middle of the woods.

"It's 12:02 A.M. and we're going to catch Big Foot," Carlos said into the camera before Logan pushed him out of the way.

"There is no Big Foot!" Tiffany and Logan said.

"Hey guys!" Kendall called as he, James, Nicole, and Jo walked up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked.

"Gustavo," James and Nicole answered. Suddenly, there was a noise in the darkness.

"What was that?" Logan asked timidly.

"Big Foot!" Carlos and Alex said. As they looked into the woods, a pair of glowing red eyes stared back at them and they saw a flash of fur.

"BIG FOOT!" Everyone screamed as they ran in separate directions.

*SNORE!*

"We've got to get him out of here and back to his nice room on the bus!" Nicole hissed.

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep!" James agreed in a loud whisper.

"Okay, we can do this. We roll him onto the gurney, don't even ask where I got it, by the way, and roll him up the ramp onto the bus," Kendall explained. As the four of them attempted to roll Gustavo onto the gurney, they rolled him too far and he landed on top of them with a thud.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Alex, Carlos, Logan, and Tiffany were watching from behind the camera. Suddenly, the trees around them started whipping back and forth and branches crunched. Then, a flash of brown fur and red eyes ran across in front of the camera.

"AAHHH!" they screamed as they started running back to the tent.

As they threw back the tent flap and ran in, they saw an odd brown shape moving in front of them.

"BIG FOOT!"

"Oh, would you relax!" Kendall and Jo shouted.

"It's just us!" James and Nicole added as they threw off the blanket.

"And Gustavo, who is still in our tent!" James finished.

"James!" Nicole said as she and Kendall steered him out of the tent.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jo asked Tiffany, Logan, Carlos, and Alex.

"We saw Big Foot!" Tiffany said as Logan and the others nodded.

"You believe in Big Foot?" Kendall and Nicole asked Tiffany and Logan.

"I believe in the freaky creature running around the woods," Logan answered.

"I can't take this anymore! He snores and yells and falls!" James shouted.

"We need to catch Big Foot!" Alex said.

"Well, we need to get rid of Gustavo!" Nicole countered.

"Guys, that's it!" Kendall said. "Remember that game against East Duluth where we got creamed?"

"Yeah, when and me and Kendall got ejected for unsportsmanlike mooning," Carlos said.

"You mooned people?" Tiffany asked.

"Don't ask," Kendall said.

"You want us to moon Gustavo and Big Foot?" James asked, sounding as confused as Nicole looked.

"No, we beat them when we played them again in the finals because we were all back on the ice _together_," Kendall explained.

"You want us to team moon them?" Logan asked.

"No!" Kendall shouted in exasperation.

"He means team up, I think," Jo said.

"Yes! Now, who's with me?" Kendall asked as he put his hand in the middle of the group. The others did the same.

In the middle of woods, the eight of them stood. Carlos, Kendall, James, Nicole, Jo, and Alex had vacuum cleaners.

"Vacuum cleaners?" Tiffany said.

"We're going to trap Big Foot with vacuum cleaners?" Logan added.

"Ecto-vacuum cleaners," Alex said.

"Okay, so why don't Logan I have vacuum cleaners?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh, did we forget to mention?" Carlos asked.

"You're the ghost bait," Nicole told them. James and Kendall grabbed Logan while Nicole and Jo grabbed Tiffany.

"Wait, what?" Logan asked.

Logan and Tiffany were laying in sleeping bags in the woods while the others were hiding behind trees and bushes.

"Guys?" Logan called. Suddenly, Big Foot appeared.

"Big Foot!" Tiffany yelled as the others jumped out of their hiding places.

"Stop right there!" James shouted.

"Wow, you're a really freaky Big Foot!" Kendall said.

"Get him!" Carlos yelled as the chase began.

"Wait!" Alex yelled. Everyone froze, including Big Foot. "We need chase music." She pulled out a stereo and pushed a button. "Time in!" Alex yelled as "The City is Ours" began playing.

They chased Big Foot back and forth, Then, Big Foot disappeared and ran into each other and fell to the ground before Big Foot came out and started chasing them. Then they ran by as Big Foot sat on a stump drinking tea. Then they cornered Big Foot by a tree.

"We've got you now!" Jo said.

"Ecto-vacuums, go!" Jo shouted as they all started their vacuums. After a minutes, Big Foots fur flew off to reveal a girl.

"The new girl from the Palm Woods?" the eight teens asked in confusion.

"Hi guys," she said sheepishly.

"You're Big Foot?" Logan asked.

"Why would you do that?" Jo asked.

"I'm making a no budget horror movie and your tour bus conveniently broke down right in the middle of the woods, so I used as my cast. Say hi to the cameras," Stephanie King said as she pointed. The eight teens looked around and when the spotted the cameras, waved uncertainly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But we need your help with something," Kendall said with a mischievous grin.

"AHH! BIG FOOT!" shouted minutes later as he ran out the boys tent and back into the bus.

"Yes!" they said together, finally able to get some sleep as they laid down in their sleeping bags.

The next morning, the mechanic called Kelly and said he'd be there within an hour. Gustavo gave his two bands permission to walk around outside until he got there and fixed the bus. Stephanie had spent the night with them, so she was walking with them. After they had walked a little ways into the woods, they saw Big Foot coming towards them. But, instead of coming after them, he ran past them and towards the bus.

"Wait, if Stephanie's there," Logan started.

"Then that's Big Foot," Tiffany finished in shock.

"Let's follow him," Alex whispered. The others agreed and they followed Big Foot from a distance. They watched as he boarded the bus and immediately followed him. He grabbed a box and entered both James' room and Nicole's room. When he had left to investigate the rest of the bus, Nicole and James quickly entered their room. A few minutes later, the others heard two screams and Nicole and James burst into the hall.

"My hair products are missing!" they yelled at the same time.

"This is not good. My hair is going to be limp and lifeless. Oh, I know!" both of them said the same thing as they pulled out their phones. "Hello? FBI? Help! My hair is limp and lifeless and… Hello?" they both said again.

"Guys, calm down!" Kendall and Jo took charge.

"Oh, I'll calm down after," Nicole started.

"We beat up that Big Foot!" James finished.

"Get him!" they yelled in unison. Carlos, Alex, Kendall, Jo, Logan, Tiffany, and Stephanie raced after James and Nicole just as the mechanic arrived.

"There he is!" James said when he spotted Big Foot ahead. He and Nicole jumped him, succeeding in tearing off his mask.

"Whoa, wait. Who are you?" Stephanie asked. The Big Time Rush boys thought he looked familiar, like Willow had.

"Leonardo Vannpook, but everyone calls me Leo," Leo said. "I'm from Hawk Records."

"Well, stop right there, Big Foot, before we all start beating you up!" Alex said in anger.

"I would if… bye!" Leo said as he broke away from James and ran off.

"Let him go, guys. You have your hair products back and you called the FBI for no reason," Logan said.

"DOGS AND CATS! GET BACK HERE, NOW!" Gustavo shouted from the bus so loudly that the trees shook. They raced back, not wanting to face an angry Gustavo.

"Dogs and cats, we're heading out. We have a concert tonight, so we have to HURRY! Get on the bus!" Gustavo said. He followed them on and the bus continued through El Chupcabra Woods as they waved good-bye to Stephanie and drove even closer to Salt Lake City, Utah, which was where their next concert was.

**A/N: Hey readers! I hope you liked this chapter. I want to thanks you guys because I reached 30 reviews! I'm so excited. Thanks. Also, thanks to Crazyfanchic for helping me and creating Leonardo Vannpook. Review and I'll update faster. **

**Bballgirl22**


	11. Caves and Ninjas

"Guys!" Logan and Tiffany cried as they entered Salt Lake City.

"What is it Logan?" James asked his hockey buddy.

"Yeah, what's up, Tiff," Alex asked her friend.

"We have time to go to Timpanogos Cave tomorrow!" the two smart ones said together. The others groaned as they said this, knowing they would be dragged along.

"Well then," Kendal said after exchanging a glance with the others, thinking of a plan already. "We should get to bed so we can be well-rested for the…um…riveting sight-seeing trip tomorrow," he finished haltingly.

"Yeah, we should really…" Jo added, trailing off as she entered her room.

"Yeah, we'll catch up with you tomorrow," Carlos said as he and Alex also disappeared into their respective rooms.

"See you," Nicole added as she and James disappeared as well.

Until well after midnight, Big Time Rush and Cascading Starlight, minus Logan and Tiffany, talked until they came up with a plan for tomorrow. Finally satisfied that they would get out of the…attraction, they fell asleep.

"Wake up!" Logan yelled while Tiffany banged on the doors.

"LOGAN!" James, Kendall, and Carlos shouted at their friend.

"IT'S ONLY 9:00! WE HAVE A CONCERT TONIGHT!" Nicole, Alex, and Jo yelled out.

"Then you should wake up!" Tiffany yelled back.

"Fine!" the two heard their friends grumble.

Forty minutes later, the eight teens had met at the front of the bus.

"Justin, Ryan, mom said you guys could do what you want today," Jo told her brothers.

"Katie," Kendall said to his sister, why don't you play poker with Justin and Ryan?" He suggested.

Having taken care of the pre-teens, Logan and Tiffany happily led a groaning group out of the bus and onto a tour bus.

After fifteen minutes of listening to Logan and Tiffany lecture, their six friends had had enough and decided to put their plan into action. Kendall and James exchanged glances with Carlos and nodded. James and Nicole ran off while Carlos and Alex went the other to get in their positions for the plan.

"So, guys," Kendall said as moved between Tiffany and Logan.

"We have an idea," Jo continued as she moved to the other side of Tiffany.

"So, follow us," Kendall said as he and Jo started pulling the two geniuses along until they reached what looked to be a closet of some sort. Suddenly, the door opened and James and Nicole appeared. Kendall started making signs behind Logan's back until he turned around.

"Why are they in a supply closet?" Logan asked.

"No reason," Jo replied.

"Hey, Logan, Tiffany," Nicole said, not sure what else to say.

"Come on in here," James finished after a moment of thought.

"Why?" Tiffany said just before Carlos and Alex appeared. They quickly pushed Logan and Tiffany into the closet as James and Nicole ran out of it and pulled it shut before locking. Then, James stuck one of his bandanas in the lock. James, Kendall, and Carlos high-five-d and started celebrating while the girls rolled their eyes and grinned at each other. Then, they ran off to do anything other than what they had been doing.

"Carlos! James! Kendall! Let us out of here!" Logan yelled as he and Tiffany banged on the door after finding that it was locked.

"Jo, I'd expect this from Nicole and Alex, but you? Let us out!" Tiffany shouted.

After ten minutes of yelling and banging, the two decided that their friends had left.

"Maybe we shouldn't have made them come with us," Tiffany admitted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Logan said. "Hey, we're alone," Logan added, noticing for the first time. "You look really pretty," he said nervously.

"Thanks," Tiffany replied with a shy grin. The two looked in opposite directions before Logan looked back at her.

"Do you want to go out some time?" he asked so quickly she almost couldn't understand him.

"I'd like that," Tiffany replied, a blush rising in her cheeks. She smiled at Logan and he smiled back before remembering where they were and the situation they were in.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Tiffany asked quietly. Logan looked around the small supply closet, as did she. Finally, his eyes landed on an escape.

"The vents!" he cried. "They have to lead somewhere out of this closet."

"But, how do we get up there Logan?" Tiffany asked dubiously.

"We can…pile up the brooms and mops!" he suggested.

"They'll fall," Tiffany responded.

"Oh, that's it! We can stand on the chairs and jump up into it," Logan suggested again.

"Perfect," Tiffany answered with a grin.

Ten minutes and to falls later, Tiffany and Logan were in the ducts. They began crawling after flipping a coin to see which way to go.

"Tiffany," Logan said after awhile of crawling. "I don't think these vents are strong enough to hold us."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Tiffany shouted angrily.

"No, no, I, um," Logan started before Tiffany burst out laughing. "What?" he asked confusedly.

"I'm just kidding. I was acting," Tiffany giggled.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Logan said just before they heard a cracking sound.

"What's that noise?" Tiffany asked. Suddenly, they fell through the vents.

"Told you!" Logan said before they hit the floor with a loud thud. When they stood up, they saw at least forty girls looking at them and a huge photo of…James? It was hanging in the front of the room.

"It's Logan!" a girl screamed excitedly.

"You've got to take us to James!" another said.

"Um, that's not a very good idea," Logan began.

"Get them!" the first girl shouted.

"RUN!" Tiffany screamed.

She and Logan ran around Timpanogos Cave at least ten times before they were able to find a hiding place, although it would probably only last them a few minutes.

"I have an idea!" Logan said. "Man, I've been hanging around with James and Carlos too much. I need new friends," he added under his breath.

"What is it?" Tiffany asked as she grabbed his arm expectantly.

"We need to dress up like ninjas," Logan announced proudly.

"Really?" Tiffany gawked at him.

"Yeah, there's now way they'd pay attention to ninjas when they're looking for Logan and Tiffany. We can take off the costumes when we get back to the bus," Logan explained as he held out a costume to her, which she took. She sighed as they began putting the costumes on.

Ten minutes later, James' screaming fan club came upon two ninjas.

"Where did Logan and Tiffany go?" one of the girls screamed. Logan pointed one way and Tiffany pointed the other and the girls looked back and forth. Then, the two pointed the same way and the girls ran off.

Logan and Tiffany snuck all the way back to the bus and did ninja rolls and everything, which was actually pretty funny if you think about it. Finally, they saw the tour bus up ahead.

Jo, Kendall, James, Nicole, Alex, and Carlos were sitting around the tour bus, talking and trying to settle on what time they should go free Tiffany and Alex. A moment later, the door burst open and two ninjas rolled in.

"Robbers!" Nicole, Jo, and Alex yelled. Jo gripped Kendall's arm, causing him to smile despite the potential robbers that were in front of them.

"What?" Carlos shouted as he pulled his helmet on.

"Not the hair gel! Not the comb! Not the face!" James screamed as he tried to protect the three things.

"Guys! Just get them!" Kendall yelled at his friends.

"Right!" the other five yelled back as they fake- saluted. They all began chasing Logan and Tiffany around the bus until they cornered them. Kendall and James advanced towards them, fists raised.

"Guys! Stop!" Logan shouted.

"It's us!" Tiffany shouted as she and Logan took off the masks.

"What are you doing?" Kendall and James shouted.

"You almost gave us a heart attack!" Jo and Nicole added loudly.

"Actually, I thought it was kind of cool," Alex said.

"Yeah, there were real ninjas," Carlos added.

"Well, we crawled through the vents to get out of the supply closet you guys locked us in," Logan said pointedly.

"When we fell through and ended up in the middle of a James fan club meeting. They were chasing us around trying to get us to take them to James, so we had to put these on to get away," Tiffany finished.

"Sorry about that," Kendall said sheepishly.

"Yeah," Jo added.

"But that had to be cool," Carlos insisted.

"Yeah, you were being mobbed!" Alex pressed.

"I have a fan club?" James asked as he started to comb his hair. This earned glares from his friends.

"Well, we have a concert in an hour, so let's get moving before Gustavo-" Nicole was cut off by the loudspeaker.

"DOGS AND CATS! BE READY IN THIRTY MINUTES FOR YOUR CONCERTS! MOVE!" Gustavo yelled.

The rest of the night went by quickly and by midnight, all eight if them were asleep and on their way to Black Hawk, Colorado's version of Vegas.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I had writer's block. Thanks to Crazyfanchic for giving me the idea for this chapter. I'm going to do a chapter on tour for each couple, and then one for Katie and Jo's brothers, and then maybe the Jones' opinions about Jo dating Kendall and maybe one more before the tour is over. But keep in mind that at the moment, there are definitely at least three more tour chapters. Please review and I'll update faster because I already started the next chapter. Thanks. REVIEW! **

**Bballgirl22**


	12. Sharks! In a Way You Wouldn't Think!

"Oh my gosh!" It's beautiful!" Jo exclaimed as she and Kendall looked out the window in their room. She grabbed his arm and he smiled.

"It's just like Minnesota," Kendall replied. Black Hawk, Colorado had a beautiful white blanket of snow. The bus rolled to a gentle stop as the two joined their friends in the hallway.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" Logan asked.

"I'm probably just going to stay in the bus until it's time for the concert," Tiffany said.

"Us too," Jo and Kendall agreed.

"I'm going snowboarding!" James said as he struck a pose.

"And I'm going with him," Nicole said as she smiled at James.

"Well, Alex and I came up with a great idea last night," Carlos said.

"We're going to pose as rich people to get into this really fancy restaurant that has the best foods from all over the world!" Alex explained excitedly.

"Good luck with that," Tiffany said.

"No comment," Logan decided.

"Um, have fun, guys," Kendall said.

"And good luck teaching Nicole to snowboard, James," Jo told him.

"Hey!" Nicole protested until she felt James gently squeeze her hand.

"Thanks Jo," James replied with a smile before he and Nicole left the bus.

"See you," Kendall, Jo, Tiffany, and Logan said before they disappeared into their rooms, leaving Carlos and Alex alone.

"Let's go!" Carlos said and Alex nodded before following him out of the bus.

"Now, first we need rich people looking clothes," Alex said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Ugh, really? Let's go," Carlos said again as he pulled her into a store that conveniently passed at that moment.

Twenty minutes later, Carlos and Alex walked out of the store. Carlos was wearing a suit, much to his dismay, but did look rich and handsome. Alex was wearing an elegant maroon dress and 1" high heels.

"I think the restaurant is six blocks away," Alex told Carlos.

"Do you want to walk?" Carlos asked her.

"Sure," Alex said.

Fifteen minutes later, the restaurant came into view.

"There it is! The exclusive, rich people only restaurant," Carlos said.

As they approached the door and were about to enter, Alex, thought of something.

"Carlos, we forgot to bring money," she whispered. At that moment, two huge men approached them.

"Hi there," one said. He sounded friendly enough.

"We couldn't help overhearing your conversation. How does a loan sound?" the other one said.

"A loan?" Carlos asked and Alex echoed him.

"Really?" Alex asked. The two men nodded.

"Yes, thank you," Carlos said, grinning as the men handed him some money and he and Alex walked into the restaurant.

"Those guys were nice," Alex said two hours later as she and Carlos exited the restaurant. Carlos was about to agree when the two men walked in front of them, blocking their path.

"Well, that was a loan, so you owe us our money back," one said.

"Or else," the other threatened.

"Um, we'll be uh," Carlos began as he and Alex began inching backwards.

"Back," Alex finished before grabbing Carlos' arm and taking off in the opposite direction.

"Quick, that way!" Carlos yelled as they turned right and looked over their shoulders. The loan sharks were still after them.

"Left!" Alex shouted. As the two rounded the corner, they grabbed a hat, a pair of sunglasses, and a newspaper each and sat on the bench, trying to blend in.

"Hm, where'd they go?" one of the men asked.

"I think they're right behind those newspapers!" the other said. Carlos and Alex screamed before throwing their disguises into the air and taking off again.

A few blocks and a few disguises later, Alex saw a small office building and had an idea. She looked back to see that the loan sharks hadn't rounded the corner yet, so she pushed open the door and pulled Carlos in before pressing himself and her against the inside wall. She glanced back out just as the two huge men passed.

"That was close," she pointed out. "We have to figure something out."

"Uh, Alex," Carlos said. She noticed how nervous he looked all of a sudden as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Yes Carlos?" she asked flirt-ily, forgetting their situation at the moment.

"Would you like to maybe go out on like a date some time?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Man, they'd all picked that up from Logan.

"That would be great," Alex answered.

The two were inches away from kissing when they heard screams. Suddenly, James fan club surrounded them as Carlos groaned at the interruption.

"Where's James?" one of the girls screamed.

"Um, let's make a deal," Carlos said after exchanging a glance with Alex.

"What kind of deal?" the girl asked. They guessed she was the president of the fan club or something like that.

"If you get rid of a couple of loan sharks, we'll get you James in the next city we go to. We'll call you in the next town we go to," Alex told the club. She handed the leader her phone and the girl added her number.

"Deal," the girl said. "LADIES! MOVE OUT!" she screamed.

"Now, back to the bus!" Carlos said, posing like an action hero. Alex giggled at him before agreeing.

They made it back in about half an hour to find James and the others trying to melt Nicole. She was covered from head to toe in snow.

"What happened?" Alex asked after she had grabbed her hair dryer and turned it on.

"Um, we had a little accident on the slopes," James said, smiling nervously at Nicole who glared at him.

"Whoa, look at this!" Kendall called. He had been looking at the TV.

"Two loan sharks have been caught today by the fan club of Big Time Rush hottie James Diamond," the anchorwoman said as the two pictures appeared on the screen.

"I'm a hottie," James grinned, forgetting about Nicole as he pulled out his comb.

"JAMES!" Nicole screamed. He fumbled with his comb before hurrying back over to her.

"Hey, they actually did it," Carlos said.

Logan looked at him.

"Carlos, what happened?" Logan asked.

"Is there something we should know?" Tiffany added. Carlos and Alex glanced around nervously. Nicole was pretty much thawed out as James was finishing up with a hair dryer. The two were looking at expectantly at their friends. Logan and Tiffany had their arms folded across their chests and were glaring at the two Latinos. Jo, who looking at home in Kendall's arms, was glaring as well as Kendall gave them a pointed look, guessing what had happened.

"Well, we forgot our money, but we didn't realize it until we got to the restaurant," Alex began.

"Those two dudes asked us if we'd like a loan. They seemed nice, so we said yes and-"

"You said yes to total strangers?" Jo asked dubiously before closing her mouth when Kendall gently squeezed her hand. "Sorry," she whispered.

"So then when we came out of the restaurant, they were asking us for money. We ran around town until Alex found a place to hide when we were attacked by James' fan club. We made them a deal," Carlos finished.

"Well, that took most of the day," Alex said as she glanced at her watch. "We have an hour before our concert.

Everyone scrambled to get ready as she said that, not wanting to be screamed at by Gustavo.

The concert was amazing that night, as was the meet and greet and the eight teens slept soundly as the bus drove on to their next tour stop.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to Crazyfanchic for the idea. And please check out my story Big Time 100. I'm taking requests. So, does anyone know of a romantic city, preferably south or east of Colorado? I need one for the next chapter since James/Nicole and Kendall/Jo will be taking place in the same city. You'll be seeing why next chapter. Please let me know in a review or pm me. Review! **

**Bballgirl22**


	13. The Not So Perfect Date

"Kendall!" Jo squealed when she came out of the bathroom the next morning to find that they were in the next city. Kendall laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. The two didn't really like to show their affection for each other in front of their friends, although they already knew, but alone they had no problems. They had been going strong since the beginning of the tour.

"What?" Kendall asked, not sure why she was excited as he led over to the couch and sat down.

"We're in Alexandria!" she cried.

"We're out of the country?" Kendall asked, now obviously confused. He didn't know it was a world tour.

"No, silly. We're in Alexandria, West Virginia!" she said in exasperation, blowing a strand of blond hair out of her eyes.

"What's you point?" Kendall asked, still not getting why she was so excited. Jo slapped her forehead before answering.

"It's one of the most romantic cities in the U.S.!" Jo cried again, hoping he was getting the message.

"And?" Kendall teased this time. Jo's jaw dropped. "Jo, I'm only kidding. Want to do something today?" he asked her.

"I'd like that," Jo nodded before they kissed.

Suddenly the bus jolted to a stop and knocked the two of them on the floor as the door burst open.

"Hey guys!" Logan said sheepishly.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"We're going out today," Jo answered her friend shyly.

"Well-" Carlos began before the others dragged him out of the room and into the hallway.

"Perfect. We'll make this the perfect date," Nicole said.

"Yeah, Kendall's going to love us for it," James added.

"I need to get new friends," Tiffany and Logan said at the same time and they smiled at each other.

"So, what's the plan?" Tiffany asked reluctantly.

"Alright, so, Tiffany and Logan, you guys can take the first leg so you can get it over with because knowing you, you'll want to visit some monuments. You make sure their walk goes perfectly," Alex, always the back-up schemer to help Jo, began.

"Got it," Logan said while Tiffany just nodded, still not sure she wanted to go along with this. Jo was her best friend.

"Now, after that James and Nicole will make sure the restaurant goes perfectly, then meet back up with me and Carlos," Alex continued.

"Cool," Nicole said.

"Do we actually get to eat in the restaurant?" James asked before Logan smacked him.

"Yes, you do," Alex replied before continuing. "Carlos and I will make sure…" Alex seemed to forget the last thing Kendall and Jo were going to do. "We'll make sure the last thing goes perfect," she finished with a small sigh.

"Got it," Carlos gave her a thumbs-up.

"Alright, as soon as they leave, move out!" Alex said. "Positions!" They all hid by the front of the bus, waiting for Kendall and Jo to appear.

Ten minutes later, they spotted their friends walking hand in hand, Jo's head resting on Kendall's shoulder. Carlos and James were still jealous that they hadn't been allowed to choose their rooms, but oh well.

Both of them were dressed casual, but still cute. Jo was wearing black cheerleader shorts even though she'd never be caught dead as a cheerleader. She was more of a fast-paced sport girl. She was wearing a light green tank top, emerald stud earrings and a touch of make-up. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail with a few strands hanging down and her bangs covering one of her eyes. She looked amazing. Kendall was wearing a light blue t-shirt and khaki shorts.

"Move out!" Alex whispered as the two exited the bus.

"Logan, Tiffany, you're on," Nicole said before she, James, Carlos, and Alex hurried ahead to get to the restaurant.

Logan sighed before getting into the spirit of things, much like what had happened when Jordin Sparks had visited the Palm Woods and he and Carlos had become the Lucky Patrol. He glanced at Tiffany, hoping to get her into the spirit of things. She sighed and nodded at him with a smile before the two disappeared and then reappeared again dressed in black. They hoped there wouldn't be any crazed James fan club chasing them today.

"Jo, I think two of the Perfect Date Patrol is behind us," Kendall said quietly as the couple walked down the sidewalk.

"They are so going to ruin this," Jo sighed, a solemn expression on her face.

"Don't worry," Kendall assured her before a thought on how to cheer her up came to his mind. "I'll tell you what. Since Gustavo wanted us out of the country, our last tour date is in Niagara Falls in about a week or so. We'll go on our own perfect date without the Date Patrol following us. I promise." Jo smiled up at him.

"Deal," she agreed. Suddenly, a puppy walked in front of them.

"Puppy in path, repeat, puppy in path!" Logan said.

"Move in!" Tiffany said as the two hurried forward.

Jo had pulled Kendall forward and had just bent down to pet the little dog when Tiffany and Logan jumped between them and grabbed the dog. Jo jumped back next to Kendall as the two carried the puppy away.

"Disaster avoided," Tiffany said.

"Now, we have to put this dog somewhere," Logan said as he motioned to the puppy in Tiffany's arms. Tiffany shrugged as she tossed the puppy over her shoulder before regretting what she had just done.

The little puppy flew through the air before landing on Kendall's head. He in turn fell into Jo, causing the two of them to end up on the ground. Kendall finally got the dog off his head and set it on the ground next to him with an annoyed look.

"Are you alright?" he asked Jo.

"I'm fine. This is not starting off well, is it?" she said.

"Figures. But there's the restaurant," Kendall said optimistically before he heard Jo giggling. He looked over at her to see her playing with the puppy. He smiled at her.

"Kendall, look how adorable it is," she said.

"Do you want to keep him? He doesn't have a collar," Kendall asked her with a grin.

"Yes!" Jo exclaimed in delight.

"Hey Date Patrol!" Kendall called to Logan and Tiffany who had thought they had gotten away. How had he had known it was them?

"Yes?" Logan and Tiffany asked sheepishly as they warily approached Kendall and Jo.

"Do you guys want to take the puppy back to the bus?" Kendall asked.

"Sure," the two answered quickly before taking the puppy from Jo and hurrying away.

"Thanks Kendall," Jo said as they entered the restaurant. Kendall just smiled at her as they sat down.

"Targets are in sight," Nicole whispered to James. They were both dressed in black. Carlos and Alex were waiting for them outside.

"Copy that," James whispered back as Kendall and Jo ordered their drinks.

"Whoa! James, look!" Nicole said, pointing to a girl with familiar bleach blond hair.

"Willow!" James hissed, clenching his fists.

"Move out!" Nicole and James whispered to each other as they stood up. Hurrying towards Willow, the two didn't notice the waiter next to Kendall and Jo's table about to serve their drinks.

As they raced past, they bumped into the waiter which caused the sprite and cola to fall off his tray and onto Jo. They skidded to a stop guiltily for a moment before going after Willow again.

"Jo, are you alright?" Kendall said as his girlfriend waved off the waiter's apologies as if nothing had happened.

"I'm fine, Kendall. Hey, now we're even. You had soda spilled on you by…my dad and now I had soda spilled on me," Jo smiled as she dabbed at her shirt with a napkin. Kendall smiled at her. She was amazing.

Nicole and James had lost Willow and were looking around for her again as Kendall and Jo gave their orders to the still apologetic waiter.

"There!" James pointed ten minutes later. He had spotted Willow at the table next to Kendall and Jo. Without thinking, he and Nicole rushed over just as the waiter approached their friends' table. As luck would have it, Jo's plate of spaghetti fell off the tray and onto Kendall.

"Not again," Nicole groaned as Willow started laughing a bit evilly. James glared at her while Nicole stared guiltily at Kendall as he tried to ignore the scalding hot spaghetti on the front of his shirt. The waiter had set down his food and rushed into the kitchen for a towel.

"Nicole, come on," James tugged on her arm as Willow ran out of the restaurant. After they both took another look at Kendall and Jo, Nicole followed James outside after Willow.

"James! Nicole! What happened?" Carlos asked as the two ran outside.

"Yeah, we thought we saw Willow run out of here," Alex added.

"Well…" Nicole and James started before telling the whole story.

Inside, the waiter had just reappeared with a towel and some ice.

"I apologize once again. I will deduct twenty dollars off of your meal and you can have free dessert," the waiter apologized again. Kendall wouldn't hear of it, but the waiter insisted, so he made a deal.

"How about ten dollars off and free dessert?" Kendall asked.

"Deal," the waiter agreed reluctantly as he walked away to put in the dessert order.

Kendall and Jo had eaten quickly and she was helping him wipe off his shirt.

"Kendall, are you okay? That was hot," Jo asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Kendall assured her as he chewed on a piece of ice. "But, the Date Patrol strikes again," he added, causing Jo to giggle. Jo blushed as she kissed his cheek and sat back in her chair.

Thankfully, nothing went amiss during their delightful dessert and they exited restaurant arm in arm with smile son their faces.

"Move out," Alex instructed. She was determined not to let anything go wrong on this part of the date as James and Nicole followed her and Carlos.

After they had walked a few blocks, James and Nicole noticed an intriguing sign on a a huge building.

"James!" Nicole gasped as she pulled him to the side.

"I think I'm in heaven!" James exclaimed after reading the sign. It was a giant hair product store.

Alex and Carlos didn't seem to notice the other two were missing as they continue following Kendall and Jo.

"Hey, wait a minute," Nicole said as the door shut behind them with a bang and she grabbed onto James arm.

"This is just warehouse," James said in frustration.

"AHH!" the two suddenly yelled.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys. Never ever let the other members of Big Time Rush spy on your date, as you can see. Thanks to (previously Crazyfanchic) for the idea and the OC Willow Adams. So, I hope you all liked this chapter. Review!**


	14. When Fan Clubs Attack

"JAMES!" a mob of teenage girls screamed at the same time. It was the James fan club. Uh-oh.

"Uh, James, who are they?" Nicole asked as she clung to his arm. She was getting a little afraid, and that was saying something since she didn't get scared as easily as Jo and Tiffany.

"I have no idea," James told her, slight panic entering his voice.

"James!" the girls screamed again, this time a little quieter.

"Um, yes?" James tried asking. He covered his ears as they screamed again, this time so loud he was sure the other side of the city could hear them.

"Oh my gosh!" one of the girls screamed. It was the same leader from Black Hawk, Colorado who had made the deal with Carlos. The girl signaled to some of the other fan girls.

Suddenly, Nicole felt herself being pulled away from James.

"James!" she shrieked. She was really getting scared now. James turned in her direction, but before he could move, he was surrounded by the rest of the fan club.

Nicole struggled against the girls as they dragged her away from the circle of teenage girls, but she was just one girl against five others.

They stopped in front of door and Nicole figured it was a closet. She was right as the door opened and she saw…well, she saw what would be in a closet.

She struggled again as the girls tied her up, but it was to no avail as she was tossed into the closet and heard the door slam and the lock click.

Meanwhile, James was still surrounded by the girls as if they were waiting for something. As soon as the girls who had put Nicole in the closet joined the group, they closed in on James. He let out a rather girlish shriek, which Nicole heard from her 'prison' and she couldn't help but laugh despite the situation she was in. She never knew fan clubs could be so obsessed and vicious.

James was forced to follow the girls into a huge room and he gaped at what he saw.

The room was a shrine to him. There were posters and pictures of him all over the walls and ceiling and even the floor. He heard the soft strains of his part from Halfway There playing. There was even a small gold statue of him atop some steps in the middle of the room behind a chair. He shrieked again as he was brought of his gazing and dragged to the top of the steps before he was tied to the chair. He looked down with an odd expression on his face as the girls started bowing repeatedly and muttering odd sayings that involved his name. He struggled against the ropes but immediately stopped and put on a dazzling smile as the leader girl glared at him before she melted at the sight of his smile.

Half an hour later, Nicole had thought of an idea. After glancing around the closet, she had spotted a piece of sandpaper and stared working it back and forth on the ropes binding her hands behind her back. After another five minutes, the ropes snapped and she quickly untied her ankles before standing up and walking toward the door. It was locked, just as she had expected. She pulled a bobby pin out of hair, grateful she had worn one and grateful that she had paid attention when Jo made up schemes.

After juggling it around for a minute, she heard a click and the door opened. After peeking out to make sure no one was there, she dashed out and was about to head to the exit when she heard murmuring. She followed the sound and peeked into a room where the girls around a tied up James and bowing to him like he was some god. She caught his eye and smiled at him before giving him a thumbs-up and running back towards the exit. She was going to find Kendall and Jo. They would be able to help.

Another half hour later, she managed to locate Kendall and Jo in a quiet park.

"Kendall! Jo!" she shouted as she ran over to them. When they saw her, they motioned to her to be quiet.

"Nik, shush," Jo told her friend.

"We just lost Alex and Carlos," Kendall explained.

"It took you that long?" Nicole asked, a little surprised that the two schemers had that much trouble losing someone. Kendall sighed as he nodded.

"What's wrong? Jo asked her, knowing by her facial expression that something was wrong.

"James and I were kidnapped by his fan club when we went into that giant hair supply store but it turned out to be a warehouse. So they locked me in a closet, but I escaped and they have James tied up at the top of their shrine and are worshipping him and we have to get him out!" Nicole explained in one breath as Jo's and Kendall's jaws dropped.

Over the next ten minutes, as they walked back to the warehouse, they though up a very elaborate scheme to save James.

"Alright, let's do this," Kendall whispered after he and Jo had surveyed the room James was in. The girls nodded as they climbed into the vent. Once they were positioned over James, they knocked once, causing James to look up. They pointed to the door and he looked at Kendall. This let Kendall know they were in position. He picked up the bowling he had found and threw it at the wall next to door before climbing up into the vent himself.

"What was that?" the leader asked as the murmuring stopped. "Go!" she shouted. The mob ran out of the room and Jo jumped down and locked the door while Nicole untied James and pulled him into the vents. Jo jumped back up and closed the vent before the three crawled along until they met Kendall. Kendall looked down and saw the girls were running in the opposite direction.

"The coast is clear," he whispered. They jumped back down and ran out of the warehouse, panting as they leaned against the door.

"Thanks guys," James panted to Kendall and Jo.

"Nicole's the one who came and got us," Jo told him. Kendall nodded in agreement. James put his arm around Nicole's shoulders.

"Well, thanks all of you," James said. The three smiled modestly just before they heard screaming.

"To the bus! Quick!" James yelled for two reasons. A) He didn't want the fan club to find him again and B) It was almost time for their concert.

They ran all the way back to the bus and were out of breath once more as they crashed in and slammed the door. Kendall glanced at Jo before whispering in her ear,

"Niagara Falls, I promise." Neither noticed the glare Jo's father was giving them from the shadows.

"We need to get ready before Gustavo-" James started before he was cut off by the loudspeaker.

"DOGS AND CATS! GET READY! NOW!" Gustavo shouted.

The concert went great and they all staggered happily and tiredly into their rooms at around midnight while the bus started the drive to the next tour stop in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Well, that's the last we hear of James fan club, until the tour is over at least, I think. Thanks to for the ideas for this chapter and the last three. So, please review! Thanks. **


	15. Big Time Drama

**A/N: Okay, I'm just going to let you guys know now that this probably won't be a very long chapter and there won't be that much humor in it either because it's about Mrs. Knight, Kelly, Gustavo, Mr. and Mrs. Jones. Thanks.**

"Well, have fun today, guys," Kelly told Big Time Rush and Cascading Starlight as they neared the bus' exit. "You deserve it."

"Thanks Kelly!" Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James called back.

"We will," Jo, Tiffany, Nicole, and Alex added.

Everyone had agreed to go with Logan and Tiffany to see the sights because The City of Brotherly Love was an interesting spot in history.

"Hold it!" Kelly called out as she noticed Justin, Ryan, and Katie trying to sneak out the door after their siblings. She knew Katie was twelve, almost thirteen and the boys were thirteen, but she needed to make sure they were allowed out.

Katie, Justin, and Ryan paused and looked over at Kelly sheepishly.

"Do your parents know about this?" Kelly asked, glancing pointedly at Katie.

"Yes, mom said I could go if I keep Kendall in my sight in case I need help," Katie replied.

"That's what our mom said," Justin agreed.

"We need to keep Jo in sight," Ryan said before adding under his breath, "And dad wants u to keep an eye on Kendall and Jo or something."

"Alright, well have fun," Kelly smiled as she watched them bound out the door. She shook her head good-naturedly as she caught sight James and Carlos wrestling outside the window while Logan, who had tried to break them up, was trying to get out of the way and Kendall and the girls were just laughing hysterically at them. What made her smile, though, was how happy Kendall looked as he wrapped his arm around Jo's waist and she smiled up at him.

He deserved it, he really did. Mrs. Knight had told her how he had stepped up to the plate when he was only nine years old after his father had walked out on the three of them. Katie had only been three at the time, but she knew fairly well what was happening. She was glad Kendall finally had someone that made him happy. Now, she just had to be on the look-out for Mr. Jones and make sure he didn't do anything to emotionally hurt Kendall.

It was funny, Kelly thought as she walked along the west wing of the large tour bus. She had come to think of the four boys as her own sons and of Mrs. Knight as a sister. They had always gone out shopping back in L.A. and gotten to know each other and Mrs. Knight had told her the boys thought of her as a third mother, since Mrs. Knight was obviously their second. She smiled as she entered the small café` where the others were waiting.

"KELLY! What took so LONG?" Gustavo yelled.

"Sorry, I had to police the three younger ones before I came back here," Kelly told her boss as she took a seat between Mrs. Knight and Mr. Jones.

"Aw, thanks Kel," Mrs. Knight smiled and Kelly smiled back. "It's hard to keep an eye on my little poker girl sometimes." At that moment, the song 'Poker Face' (**A/N: don't like the song but thought it'd fit)** came on the radio and the two burst out laughing as did Mrs. Jones.

"So, I have a question, people," Gustavo said as politely as he could for Gustavo. "Why are we here?"

"Well, we're here to talk Gustavo. We need to get to know each other," Mrs. Jones told him, exchanging a glance with Kelly and Mrs. Knight. 'Boys,' she mouthed.

"I am here to tell Casey to tell her son to stay away from my daughter!" Mr. Jones said as he pushed his chair back and stood up angrily.

"Oh, Jo has a boyfriend? Oh, we need to talk! I am so happy for her!" Mrs. Jones cried. She hadn't known about Kendall.

"And why should he? Are you implying that my son is a bad influence or not good enough for Jo, Matt?" Mrs. Knight said just as angrily as she too stood up.

"Matthew, I thought I told you, that the only reason you are on this tour is because of your daughter! Usually, only the mother comes on tour!" Kelly said loudly enough that it actually impressed Gustavo.

"Well, like I was trying to tell you last time, it's not my fault the kid's father walked out on him!" Mr. Jones yelled back.

"Oh, you did not just imply that Kendall is the reason Ken left!" Mrs. Knight shouted.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't!" Mr. Jones fired back.

"Matt, that's enough!" Mrs. Jones said as she joined Kelly and stood up. Gustavo was just sitting at the head of the table looking back and forth like it was a fierce tennis match.

"You're darn right that's enough! I think your daughter is a very nice girl and is lucky to have my son! He has never hurt a girl in his life! If anything, they've hurt him!" Mrs. Knight was red in the face as she screamed.

"She's right! You can't just chase off our lead singer, especially when you don't even know him!" Kelly also yelled.

"You two are absolutely right! Give him a chance! He seems like a very sweet boy!" Mrs. Jones shouted, siding with Mrs. Knight and Kelly.

"Thank you, Morgan," Mrs. Knight smiled.

"Morgan, you're siding with them?" Mr. Jones said, flabbergasted.

"Yes, Matt. Jo is sixteen! Let her do what she wants! You don't even know Kendall!" Mrs. Jones yelled at her husband.

"Yes, and you know better than all of us that you're the reason he wrote that song! He heard what you almost said!" Kelly yelled.

"You're the reason he wrote that song?" Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Jones asked in surprise.

"I know you're overprotective, but really Matt? You did that to the poor boy?" Mrs. Jones asked in disappointment as she sank down into her chair.

"Kendall stepped up when he was only nine years old, Matt. He deserves to be happy and so does Jo. Why can't you just let them be together?" Kelly said, also sitting.

"They make each other happy and you should put your daughter's happiness first," Mrs. Knight added before she sat in her chair next to Kelly.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Gustavo shouted in the moment of silence as he finally stood up and said something. "MATT, SIT!" Mr. Jones immediately sat back down.

"NOW, LET THE DOG AND CAT BE HAPPY! THEIR FRIENDS ARE HAPPY, SO WHY CAN'T THEY BE? NOW, WE ARE ALL GOING TO GET ALONG AND NOT BRING THIS UP AGAIN!" Gustavo yelled before sitting down. Mrs. Knight offered her hand to Mr. Jones, which he hesitantly shook.

Maybe it was true. Philadelphia was the City of Brotherly Love.

**A/N: Hey readers! I know this chapter was a little dramatic, but fear not! We are still in Philadelphia! I promise next chapter will be better, but it'll only be up here if you review!**


	16. Giant Maps and Vampires

**Here's a new OC:**

**NAME: Ruby Stone**

**AGE: 17**

**HAIR: brown with multiple ruby red streaks**

**EYES: hazel**

**HEIGHT: 5'9"**

**PERSONALITY: clever and cunning. The only potentially real singer at Hawk Records. She loves rubies, hence her name and she is amazing at plans and escapes. From Australia.**

**PRANKS: anything you can think of.**

**STYLE: preppy/glamorous. Usually has something red in her outfit.**

"Carlos, we're in Pennsylvania," James told his friend in answer to Carlos' question.

"Transylvania! That's where vampires live! Oh my god, we're going to get bitten by vampires!" Carlos cried out as he hid behind Kendall. Alex screamed and followed him, hiding behind Jo.

"Vampires!" Alex yelled.

"Carlos, it's not Transylvania, it Pennsylvania. Philadelphia to be exact," Logan announced matter-of-factly.

"There are no such things as vampires anyway," Tiffany added.

"She's right," Nicole agreed.

"Vampires are just made up, like werewolves," Jo told the two.

"But-" Carlos began.

"Carlos! There are no such things as vampires," Kendall stated. They had been walking around Philadelphia for the past three hours. They had an hour left before they had to get back to the bus to get ready. Then, Carlos had to ask where they were.

"No such thing as vampires, huh?" a boy said from behind a newspaper. He and another girl were watching the two bands.

"That gives me an idea. Come on," the girl said. She stood up and pulled the boy with her as their newspapers fluttered to the ground.

"Guys, it's getting late," Jo said as she rested her head on Kendall's shoulder, glad she didn't have to worry about her overprotective dad for once.

"Yeah, and according to our calculations…" Logan trailed off as he and Tiffany wrote something down.

"We only have a little while to get back to the bus," Tiffany finished.

"Come on," Kendall said as they turned around.

Nicole held back a giggle as James tried to look at the huge map Logan had handed him. She walked a little ahead of him so he could concentrate.

"Uh, guys? A little help?" James called a few seconds later. The giant map was on top of him and he was on the ground.

"Logan, I think you should take your map back," Nicole said as they all rushed over to help James,

"Good idea," Logan said as he quickly folded the map to a pocket size and James groaned.

"How did you do that?" he asked. Logan just shrugged.

"Wait, guys! What about the vampires?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, when it gets late, they come out," Alex added as she grabbed onto his arm.

"There are no such things as vampires!" Kendall, Jo, Logan, Tiffany, James, and Nicole yelled at their two friends.

"That's what you guys think," Alex muttered fearfully under her breath.

"Fine, but so say we didn't warn you," Carlos stated nervously as they quickly followed the others.

They had walked about five steps when suddenly, two figures jump out in front of them

The figures had pale skin and dark little eyes. They were wearing black and had on capes with red lining. When they grinned menacingly, their mouths showed two sets of fangs.

"VAMPIRES!" the eight teens yelled as they darted past the two figures.

"Did you hear something, Kelly?" Mrs. Knight asked back on the bus.

"Yeah, it sounded like someone yelling 'vampires,'" Kelly replied.

"It was probably nothing," Mrs. Knight concluded.

"Yeah, we've been around Carlos too much. So…" Kelly responded.

"We told you so!" Carlos screamed at Logan as they ran through the streets in the City of Brotherly Love.

"There are vampires!" Alex cried.

"Your proof is right there!" James added.

"See?" Nicole shouted.

"You're siding with them?" Kendall shouted back.

"You've got to be kidding me, Nikki!" Jo added as she continued running.

"There had got to be a logical explanation for this," Tiffany protested.

"If you guys can buy us enough time to think of a plan, we'll prove it to you!" Logan suggested.

"Fine!' Carlos added.

"Good!" Kendall said.

"Good!" Alex replied.

"Fine!" Jo yelled.

"FINE!" Logan, Tiffany, Nicole, and James shouted back.

"Now, you keep them busy!" Kendall ordered. He, Jo, Logan, and Tiffany veered off as Carlos, Alex, Nicole, and James kept running from the "vampires."

Ten minutes later, Kendall, Logan, Jo, and Tiffany had taken a shortcut to get out ahead of the others and had set up a trap.

"Here they come!" Tiffany whispered.

"And there are the so-called vampires," Jo whispered.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The four of them started laughing as James let out a girlish shriek.

"Ready, set," Logan counted off as their friends over the targeted area.

"NOW!" Kendall shouted. As the vampires, the four of them let go of the rope, causing a net to fall over the ghouls.

"You guys can stop running now!" Jo called out to James, Nicole, Carlos, and Alex continued running away at top speed.

"Ah, let them go," Kendall said as he set a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, they'll be fine," Tiffany assured her.

"They'll just run back to the bus and tell everyone that they saw vampires and then we'll tell them it was really whoever is in those costumes," Logan laughed and the others joined in.

"Now, let's find out who these two freaks really are," Kendall said as between laughs. Logan nodded and as Tiffany and Jo watched, the two pulled off the vampire masks.

"Willow and Leo!" Tiffany and Jo said in shock.

"You're really surprised?" Logan asked them.

"Nah, just seemed like the right thing to say," the girls said in unison.

"Okay, that was weird," Kendall pointed out before catching the glare from Jo. "In a cute way, I mean, it was weird but it was cute and-"

"Quit while you're ahead, Hot Shot," Tiffany suggested.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Kendall asked as he nervously pulled at his shirt collar.

"Kendall, just cut out your rambling. I'm kidding," Jo said as she walked closer to him. In one motion, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her before kissing him.

"Hello, we're right here!" Leo interrupted, causing Jo and Kendall to separate.

"You can continue your little date later," Willow spat.

"What do you mean?" Logan and Kendall said simultaneously. They slapped their foreheads when they realized they had spoken at the same time.

Suddenly, a figure came out of the shadows.

"If Leo and Willow are there," Kendall started.

"And there's no one else here," Logan continued.

"Then that means," Tiffany added.

"That it's a real," Jo stated.

"VAMPIRE!" they all screamed before running off.

"Nice work, Ruby," Willow complemented as Ruby helped them out of the net.

"Yeah, nice timing," Leo added.

"I try" Ruby replied in her Australian accent.

"Alright," Logan said as they neared the bus. "I'm positive that the other vampire was someone from Hawk Records, so not one word about it to them."

"Got it," Kendall agreed.

"Guys we should hurry," Tiffany said.

"We have half an hour to get ready and we don't want to face Gustavo's wrath," Jo explained as the boys looked questioningly at her.

"Uh-oh," Kendall and Logan looked at each other before taking off, the girls not far behind them.

The concert went smoothly except when Carlos thought he saw a vampire in the audience and ran off stage, much to Gustavo's dismay.

As the eight teens, two younger teens, one almost teen and the five adults fell asleep that night, the bus continued driving north for the next concert in New York, New York.

**A/N: You guys rock so much! I reached 50 reviews! Thank you so much! Also, there is a poll on my profile that I need you guys to vote on. Some of you already did, but two if the girls are tied and I need to know which one comes first. Please check it out. **

**Also, thanks to leodoglover for the Pennsylvania-Transylvania idea.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will mostly be focused around Katie, Justin, and Ryan and Gustavo might actually be generous. Lol.**

**Please review guys and I'll update sooner. Review!**


	17. Times Square!

**A/N; I am so sorry! I've been so busy and getting used to high school. I've also been planning my birthday party, which is October 15. Please forgive me you guys and thanks for being so patient. Without further ado, here is the next chapter of Big Time Tour…Plus 4?**

Carlos, Kendall, and Logan were sleeping peacefully the next morning when they were rudely awakened by girlish screams and shrieks.

"We're in New York! It's the shopping capital of the world!"

The three boys rushed out into the hallway to see Jo, Alex, Nicole, Tiffany, and…James? They were jumping up and down and squealing.

"Ahem!" Carlos said loudly.

"Girls!" Logan said.

"James!" Kendall shouted.

"What? Oh, hi guys," James said sheepishly, his face turning red with embarrassment.

"Uh, I think you guys forgot something when you woke up," Nicole said to Carlos, Kendall, and Logan as she tried to stop herself from laughing. Jo and Alex were already giggling.

"Yeah, shouldn't you," Jo trailed off as she broke into a fit of laughter.

"Uh, Carlos?" Alex said before she gave into her laughter as well.

"Just um," Tiffany stopped and finally stopped trying to hold back her laughs.

"James, a little help?" Kendall groaned.

"Look down," James suggested. The three other members of Big Time Rush looked down before turning red. They were only wearing their boxers.

"Uh, we will see you guys out here soon," Carlos said as they started backing up.

"Bye!" Logan said before the three turned to dash into their rooms only to crash into the doors.

"Ow! Bye!" They called again over the fits of laughter in the hallway.

Half an hour later, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan were fully clothed and standing in the main hall of the bus with James, Jo, Alex, Nicole, and Tiffany. They were waiting for Gustavo.

"Dogs and cats!" Gustavo yelled as he, Kelly, and Mrs. Knight walked toward the group. Mr. Jones had already left to go on a sightseeing tour and Mrs. Jones would meet him later. Kelly and Mrs. Knight were going for coffee and shopping and figured Gustavo might join them if he was bored.

"I've decided to be ge- to be gene-," Gustavo tried to say the word but failed miserably until both Kelly and Mrs. Knight elbowed him in the sides. "Generous. I'm giving you each five hundred dollars to go shopping in Times Square."

Everyone except Gustavo covered their ears, ready for the screams. When James opened his mouth as well, his friends rolled their eyes at their hair-obsessed pretty boy.

"Ow! Quiet!" Gustavo yelled even louder as he rubbed his ears, trying to regain hearing.

"Thanks Gustavo, bye!" the eight teens said before running off the bus and catching a cab.

"Mom, can we go to Times Square?" Katie asked as she skidded to a stop in front of her mother.

"Well, Katie-" Mrs. Knight began before she was cut off by voices.

"Mom, can we go to Times Square?" Justin and Ryan yelled as they skidded to a stop as well.

"Well, as long as you stay with them, sure," Mrs. Knight said before looking over at Mrs. Jones.

"Have fun boys and make sure Katie stays safe," Mrs. Jones told her two sons.

"Thanks mom!" Justin said.

"We'll make sure she's protected," Ryan added as he ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. As Katie followed the two boys out of the bus, she noticed how cute they were for the first time.

Ryan had dirty blond hair that wasn't too long or short and was a bit taller than his brother. He had curious brown eyes and an amazing style.

Justin had dirty blond hair like his brother, but he also had some silver streaks in it. He was an inch or two shorter than Ryan, but had nearly the same style.

"So, are we walking?" Katie asked, trying to break the awkward silence when she noticed the two boys staring at her. This was the first time of them were able to hang out alone together, but she had been getting to know them and liked them both. According to Jo, they both liked her and never stopped talking about her. What would happen if she had to choose between the two of them? Would the other be mad? She decided to not to think about until later as she pulled her dark hair, the exact opposite of her brother's, into a high ponytail and brushed her bangs behind her ear.

"Where to first?" Ryan asked quietly, being the shyer of the two brothers.

"How about the MLB sports store?" Katie suggested. She loved sports and planned on going to the NCAA store next.

"Really? I love baseball! I never thought a girl like you would be into that stuff," Justin exclaimed.

"A girl like what?" Katie asked innocently as they walked along.

"Um…well…uh, you see…a girl like…well," Justin stuttered, knowing he was caught. "Pretty," he finished lamely. But he saw Katie blush and smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that!" Katie shouted quietly as they entered the store. Although she would rather basketball, she liked baseball too.

As they browsed the store, the three chatted about baseball and the approaching playoffs that would kick off in a few more weeks. Katie learned that Justin hoped the Minnesota Twins would get in, while Ryan hoped the Atlanta Braves would. Katie blahed at this, being as the Braves were an enemy of her team, but ended up laughing at the face Ryan made.

Justin and Ryan learned about Katie's team and the boys' teams too. Of course, all five of them wanted the Minnesota Twins to get in, but they had their own teams as well. Katie and Kendall rooted for the Philadelphia Phillies while Logan preferred the San Francisco Giants. Mrs. Knight pulled for the Cincinnati Reds. James wanted the Texas Rangers to win because Cliff Lee was his favorite pitcher. Carlos of course, was the oddball and went for the what he thought was a surefire team and went with the New York Yankees. Katie bought a Phillies hockey puck for Kendall because once hockey season began, he would have one in his pocket 24/7. Hockey season was a big deal in their homes.

"Where should we go next?" Justin asked, his question directed more to Katie than his brother.

"NCAA store," Katie replied automatically.

"Really? I love watching the NCAA," Ryan told her.

"Oh yeah, me and the guys love it. Personally, we think it's much better than the NBA, except when the NBA drafts our favorite players. Come on, let's go," Katie replied.

Again, the three chatted non-stop as they shopped around the huge store. Katie's favorite team was the North Carolina Tarheels and the same went for the guys and her mom. Justin and Ryan revealed that they're their whole family and the other girls loved the Duke Blue Devils. That concluded that this season would be very interesting since the two teams were rivals. Katie purchased a Tarheels bandana for James and the three continued to walk around Times Square.

They stopped for lunch before heading to the bus, knowing that the concert was going to start soon. They arrived back at the same time the older teens did.

The concert went great and it was so fun because it was in Times Square and the boys of Big Time Rush brought Katie up onstage with them.

The girls stayed up half the night comparing their purchases while Big Time Rush fell asleep within seconds.

Katie smiled in her sleep that night. It had been the best day ever, not only because of the concert, but because she had spent the day with two great guys.

The bus continued to drive to their next location of the country in Canada!

**A/N: Again I am so sorry it took me this long to update, but I'm back for the moment and trying to update all of my stories. I'll try to update as soon as I can. This chapter focused on Katie and Justin and Ryan, but next they go to Canada! And I think you know what that means! So, I'll update as soon as possible. Please review!**


	18. The Falls

**A/N: Big Time Update Party in honor of Kendall's Birthday! This is the beginning of the dates.**

"Kendall, look," Jo smiled as she shook Kendall awake and pointed out the tour bus window.

"Five more minutes, Mom," Kendall whined as he pulled his covers over his head, still half-asleep. Jo smirked and put her hand on her hip before pulling the covers off of him.

"Mom?" she asked teasingly before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Jo! Hi! What are you doing here? I thought you were my mom," Kendall shot up in bed, suddenly wide awake.

"I could tell," Jo grinned at him before a blush came to her face when she realized he was sleeping without a shirt on. "Anyway, look. You can see the Falls."

Kendall stood up and followed his girlfriend toward the window in their room. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as they looked out at the sight before them. The Maid of the Mist was taking its first run of the day and the Falls were cascading down beautifully.

"Cascading Starlight," Kendall whispered. Jo smiled as she continued to look out the window. "Tonight, babe. I promise it'll be perfect." Jo leaned her head back and rested it on his chest in answer to his promise.

Tiffany and Logan were lying in their beds reading under the covers, each one thinking the other was still asleep. Suddenly, Tiffany sneezed, startling Logan and causing him to fall out of his bed with a thud.

"Logan, are you alright?" Tiffany asked as she rushed over, trying to suppress her giggles as she offered her hand to him.

"Just peachy," Logan said with a hint of sarcasm as he stood up again. "Good morning," he added in a more cheerful voice. "I didn't know you were up."

"I didn't know you were up either," Tiffany responded. She was about to cross the room to go to him when something caught her eye out the window.

"Oh my gosh!" Tiffany breathed as she rushed over, grabbed Logan's hand, and pulled him toward the window with her. "It's Niagara Falls."

As the two looked out the window, Logan kept glancing at Tiffany nervously before taking a deep breath. He moved his arm around her shoulders and breathed a sigh of relief when she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, uh, Tiff, do you want to do something tonight? You know, something that doesn't involve following around Kendall and Jo to make their date perfect?" Logan asked quietly.

"I'd love to," Tiffany replied as they looked out at the Falls.

James was hurrying out of his room, trying to find Nicole. As he turned to walk quickly down the hall, he ran smack into someone else.

"Oh, I'm sorry- hi Nicole," James greeted in the middle of his apology. "What are you doing out here so early?"

"Coming to find you," Nicole replied with a smile.

"Funny, I was doing the same thing," James told her as he took her hand and led her over to the hallway window. They could see the Falls from the bus.

"They're beautiful," Nicole smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you," James told her, causing her to blush bright red. "So, do you want to go out tonight?" James asked.

"Of course," Nicole replied softly just before James dipped her and kissed her with Niagara Falls in the background outside the bus. He always was romantic.

Carlos grinned as he slid down the swirl-y slide. He had been there all morning trying to figure out a way to Alex out tonight. As he reached the bottom of the slide, he almost ran right into someone who was standing there waiting for him. It was Alex. He grinned wider as she sat on the slide next to him.

"Good morning," Alex greeted him a cheerful smile.

"Good morning to you, too. What are you doing up so early?" Carlos asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew she wasn't like James or Kendall, who hated getting up, but she didn't like it that much either.

"I don't know. I guess the excitement of being at Niagara Falls woke me up. I've always wanted to come here ever since I was little, Alex revealed to Carlos.

Carlos smiled and nodded nervously. He knew it was now or ever as he took a deep breath. Sure, he was the hyper, outgoing one, but he was actually very shy in reality.

"Alex, I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" Carlos asked haltingly.

"I'd like that, Carlos," Alex replied. She kissed his cheek before getting up and leaving the room.

"Wow," Carlos breathed before falling back on the slide and starting to think.

"Aw," Katie whispered as she, Justin, and Ryan hid in the closet in Kendall and Jo's room, watching their siblings. Kendall had just told he thought he had never seen anything more beautiful than her and when she blushed he had kissed her. She set her jaw in a firm line when she heard Justin and Ryan say 'Ew' and promptly slapped them both in the face.

"Ow!" Justin hissed.

"What was that for?" Ryan asked as he brought his hand to his cheek.

"Because, you guys are so immature sometimes. That was so sweet," Katie whispered sternly.

"Whatever," the two boys sighed and rolled their eyes before muttering 'girls' under their breath.

"Thanks Kelly," Mrs. Knight smiled as Kelly handed her a cup of coffee as well as one to Gustavo.

"No problem," Kelly replied as Mr. and Mrs. Jones entered the kitchen and sat down with the others.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Kelly asked Gustavo.

"Nothing," Gustavo said simply, causing the other adult sin the room to stare at him in shock. "Well, we arrived a day early, so I'm the dogs and cats the day and night off."

"Aw, that's nice," Mrs. Jones agreed.

"Yeah, they can all spend some time together," Mrs. Knight commented.

"I think it's a hor- great idea," Mr. Jones cleared his throat nervously as his wife glared at him. "So, what are you all going to do tonight?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'm going to visit with some old colleagues," Gustavo replied in answer to the question.

"We're going to hit the town tonight," Kelly answered, referring to herself, Mrs. Knight, and Mrs. Jones.

"Well, I guess I'll do some sightseeing of my own," Mr. Jones answered his own question before they all broke off into some friendly banter.

Everyone on the tour bus smiled faintly, knowing this would be a night they would always remember.

**A/N: Hey readers! So sorry it's been awhile and also sorry it's so short, but the next chapters will be longer because they're about the night. So, again Happy Birthday Kendall! And please review. Oh and any story not updated today because I have no time will be up by the weekend. **


	19. Nerves and Kisses

**A/N: I am so sorry! Please don't be mad at me. I didn't realize I hadn't updated in so long. Please forgive me. And before I start, I'm just going to tell you that after the night in Niagara Falls, the story will probably end, maybe with an epilogue. I feel like I've been dragging it out too long and so does someone else who will remain anonymous. I think I'm going to do two dates per chapter. So without further ado, the night begins!**

Jo giggled as Kendall twirled her around in the lobby of the tour bus. She was wearing a short, knee-length black dress with a light blue ribbon tied around it. The ribbon had a rhinestone-encrusted pin in the center. She was wearing black and silver open-toed high heels and her hair was slightly curled. She had pulled it back and dabbed on some lip gloss and eye-liner.

"Kendall, where are we going?" Jo asked fifteen minutes later for about the umpteenth time. Five minutes before, Kendall had covered her eyes with his hands and refused to remove them. He also refused to tell her wear they were going, which was starting to annoy her immensely.

"I told you that you have to wait until we get there to find out," Kendall said, an edge in his voice letting her know that he was enjoying teasing her.

"Kendall, you're not very good at hiding your enjoyment," Jo huffed. She paused a moment before adding "Wipe that smirk off your face." Kendall immediately changed his facial expression, wondering how she could have known that wit his hands over her eyes.

"Sorry," Kendall replied simply as he continued to lead her through the streets of Niagara Falls.

"Kendall Knight, get your hands off of my eyes right now!" Jo said in teasing anger as she started to struggle in his grasp. She was about to throw herself forward in an attempt to throw him off when suddenly, she could see again. "Thank you," she replied indignantly, trying to hide her embarrassment. She turned around to see what he had been hiding from her and gasped in awe.

She was standing in front of a small table sprinkled with bright red rose petals. In the middle of the table sat a single red rose in a vase next to a candle. But what amazed her more was the fact that it was in a secluded little earthen deck right behind Niagara Falls. She could see the lights changing color as the water cascaded down. She turned to look at Kendall, but ended up looking right past him to see a waiter, and…a violin player. She didn't think she'd ever heard of anything sweeter than this.

She finally looked at Kendall and when she did, she was awed once again as he pulled his hands out from behind her back and handed her a bouquet of pink and red roses. She took them gratefully and smiled as he stepped forward, picked one small, red rose out from the bunch and tucked it gently into her hair.

She turned back to the table and now saw all the food that had been placed on it while she was distracted. Everything she loved was there. Even her favorite chocolate lava brownie a la mode was there.

"Kendall, this…this is just amazing. I don't think I've ever met anyone as sweet and kind as you. You didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me. But just so you know, I love you even more for it," Jo gave him a warm smile.

"Jo, I'd climb the highest mountain in the world for you. It was no trouble at all as long as I could see you smile. I know I sound corny, but it's true. I love you, too," Kendall returned her smile as he spoke softly.

Jo's eyes locked with his as he wrapped his arms around her waist. In the next second, the two were in a passionate lip lock and Jo knew this would be the best night of her life.

Tiffany nervously walked toward the door, knowing Logan was waiting for her outside. She decided to look through peep-hole and when she did, she smiled and relaxed a little.

Logan was outside pacing with an expression on his face that showed he was as nervous as he was. She smiled to herself before opening the door, causing Logan to abruptly stop what he was doing. He walked over to her and smiled.

"You look beautiful, Tiff," Logan told her softly. Tiffany grinned. She was wearing an emerald green skirt with a blouse that was a lighter green. She had straightened her hair and was wearing flat white shoes on her feet. She thought she looked rather good, even if she was the smart one.

"Thanks, so do you," she replied. She watched Logan rub his neck nervously as an awkward silence fell between them.

"Well, I guess we should get going, then," Logan supplied, trying to fill the silence.

"You're right, we don't want to miss the first tour or we're going to be late for dinner," she agreed. They were going on a sight-seeing tour of the caves behind the falls that were said to be the most romantic and historical caves on the planet. After that, he was taking her to New Highton hotel for dinner where they could see the color-changing falls as they ate.

About an hour later, the two emerged from the last cave laughing hysterically as Logan tried to redeem himself. He was so busy watching Tiffany that he hadn't been watching where he was going. He ran smack-dab into the wall of the cave and landed flat on his butt. When he had tried to get up, he had slipped on a small puddle of water and landed on his stomach.

"I finally made- made you laugh," Logan said as he tried to catch his breath. It was true. He had been trying to get her to laugh the whole time and had finally succeeded.

"Yeah, way to go," Tiffany said as sarcastically as she could, considering she was still laughing pretty hard.

Once they had both calmed down, Logan led Tiffany back out to in front of the falls, saying that they needed to leave if they didn't want to be late.

The restaurant was a fancy one, which one Tiffany could immediately tell by the glass-sided elevator that took them to the hotel's top floor, where it opened right into the restaurant.

Dinner went very well, unlike Kendall and Jo's first disastrous date. Tiffany's linguini stayed on the plate and Logan's steak didn't fly across the restaurant. They had to pay for dessert, but it was better than being covered in food.

"So," Logan began before he trailed off as they walked in the moonlight after leaving the hotel.

"So," Tiffany stated, repeating his comment, also unsure of what to say and slightly nervous. Suddenly, Logan stopped walking and she did, too.

"Tiffany, I had a great time tonight," Logan said as he hesitantly took her hands in his.

"I did, too," Tiffany agreed, keeping eye contact with him.

"And I…" Logan trailed off and the next thing Tiffany knew, his lips were on hers in the sweetest kiss she had ever had.

**A/N: So there's part one of our four dates! Only one or two chapters left, guys! **


	20. Moonlight and Compliments

**A/N: I know I just updated, but I decided to keep going because I'm on a roll tonight.**

James had spent the whole day doing and re-doing his hair, freaking out every time one little piece was out of place. He couldn't help it. He was going on a date with a beautiful girl and he wanted everything to be perfect. After about six hours, he thought he looked perfect. He was wearing dark green converse, a black tee-shirt that looked like blue and purple lightning was flickering through it, and a pair of jeans.

He confidently knocked on Nicole's door, but all of his confidence was lost when she opened the door and he looked at her. She looked so beautiful that he thought she out-shined the stars. Man, he was corny.

She was wearing a dark velvety short sleeve shirt, black jeans, and ankle high, high-heeled boots. Her make-up was a shimmery dark purple color and her hair was clipped up halfway, some still framing her face.

"Nicole, you look-" James began before he was cut off.

"James, please. You say that enough to me on a daily basis. I should be complimenting you for once. You look great," Nicole told him with a sly grin.

"Well, since you don't want me saying at the moment, shall we leave?" James asked with an exaggerated sweep of his arm.

"We shall," Nicole giggled as she started walking with James falling into step behind her.

James had decided to eat dinner early so they could just walk and talk after. The restaurant he chose was fancy, but not too fancy, which made Nicole happy. Guys always thought because she looked good, she would only go to fancy restaurants and that she would be shallow enough to leave if it wasn't fancy. It was nice to go somewhere a little down-graded for a change.

The restaurant was quaint, a 1950s theme mixed with elegance and romance. The food was great as well. It actually tasted better than what a five-star restaurant would serve to both Nicole and James.

Both Nicole and James were stuffed by the time they left the restaurant and Nicole blamed it on the double desserts they had eaten. Everything had sounded and looked so good that they couldn't decide, so they had each ordered two desserts, and together they finished each one.

Now, as they walked on the sidewalk, the moon was full as it rose just above the Falls with the stars twinkling around it.

"Look," James said softly in Nicole's ear as he pointed to an orange-colored star close to the moon.

"What?" Nicole whispered back in the same tone of voice, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"It's Venus, the planet of love," James explained to her.

"Since when are you so good at astronomy?" Nicole tried ask in a cocky voice, but it came as a breathless question. She figured it was because he had his arms wrapped around her waist and she could feel his warm breath on her ear.

"Since I learned that love is in the stars and astronomy is the study of them," James said. "And I know that those two stars right there," he paused to point out to starts that were so close they were almost connected. When she nodded, he continued. "I know those two stars are me and you." Nicole felt a huge goofy smile spread onto her face just before her boyfriend spun her around and kissed her on the lips.

Carlos and Alex had just left the tour bus about an hour ago. They had decided to go some place fun for their date, but Chuck E Cheese was out of the question. So they had searched the Internet and found this really cool arcade place. And it had a swirl-y slide!

Carlos had almost fallen out of his chair in excitement when he saw it.

Now here, they were. They had finished their meal of pizza and cake and had just done their last run on the swirl-y slide.

"Bye Swirly!" the two lovers called as they exited the arcade and stepped out into the moonlight.

"I had a really great time with you, Alex," Carlos said.

"Same here," Alex smiled up at Carlos. She could feel his breath on her face and was sure she would've fallen if his arms hadn't been around her when he kissed her.

**A/N: So, sorry Alex and Carlos is short, but I'm not too great with writing Carlos. Still hope you liked it. One more chapter! I'm going to cry!**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: So, no one reviewed the final two regular chapters, but I don't really blame you since I posted them at ten 'o' clock last night/ But please review and let me know I didn't finish this story for nothing and that someone is reading the ending. **

The Niagara Falls show had gone so great that they stayed an extra day and did a second show on a platform above the Falls. It had been amazing. After their 'perfect dates,' everyone seemed closer than ever.

Mrs. Jones was ecstatic for her daughter. Mrs. Knight couldn't have been happier for any of the boys, either. And Mr. Jones was even becoming less hostile toward Kendall, much to the delight of Jo and her mother.

Kelly and Gustavo were the same as always, with Gustavo freaking out over the second concert and Kelly trying to calm him down.

Justin and Ryan were smitten with Katie, who finally seemed to realize it and was having trouble choosing, and wasn't even sure if she wanted to choose. But she knew it would all work out.

So now, everyone was back at the Palm Woods, enjoying some downtime before rehearsals started up again. Everyone was glad to have them back. Everyone, that is except for Mr. Bitters.

"AAHHH!" Well that's Mr. Bitters. Some thing never change.

**A/N: Alright, I realize this really short and I'm sorry. But that's the end! I'm sad. I'm going to miss all my awesome reviewers. I mean 67 reviews on my first BTR story? That's awesome! Thank you all so much for that! **


End file.
